Disney Karaoke
by darkest demon child
Summary: Yusuke, once again, is bored so he and Kuwabara throw a karaoke party! But the only have Backstreet Boy and Disney songs! Preclude to Not Another Karaoke Party. WARNING! Yaoi! HK, JT
1. Kiss the Girl

Dsiclaimer: ok I own nothing!!!!!! I don't own yyh, I don't own any Disney songs, and I don't own Buttercup from the Princess Bride!!!!! Gomen, I'm watching the Princess Bride ;;;;; and I keep thinking of Princess Buttercup as Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls. ;;;;;;;;;

Summary: ok enough of my strange ramblings about the Princess Bride. Hahahahahaha "Good night Welsey, sleep well, I will most likely kill you in the morning." Hahahahahahahahaha "I am not the real Dread Pirate Roberts. My name is Ryan." AHHH attack of the ROUS, Rodents of Unusual Size. Aka, giant rat. Lol shes being rapped by a rat. Roflmao. Ok ok ok enough enough enough. Well, here is my newest humor fic. Yusuke gets bored (wow that's NEVER happened before ) so he throws a party at Kuwabara's house. And ewwwww its an evil albino dude. Ok ok no more PB. And then they decide to do karaoke, but Kuwabara only has Disney songs and A-Teens. Ok, enough summarizing. On with the fic!!

Yusuke and Kuwabara in Kuwabara's room playing Jak and Daxter

Yusuke: yawns this is so boring. What else do you have?

Kuwabara: Uhhhh we have Spyro the Dragon.

Yusuke: Boring.

Kuwabara: Crash Bandacute? (a/n: I know I spelled that wrong sorry.)

Yusuke: Boresville.

Kuwabara: Dance Dance Revolution?

Yusuke: I kick your ass at that every time we play. Its no fun anymore.

Kuwabara: We could karaoke on my karaoke machine.

Yusuke: Oooooo you have that??

Kuwabara: Yeah I just got it last week.

Yusuke: But I was over here last week. I was over here yesterday in fact.

Kuwabara: Uhhh no you weren't.

Yusuke: Yes I was.

Kuwabara: No you weren't.

Yusuke: YES I WAS GODDAMNIT!!!!

Kuwabara: No you weren't.

Yusuke: ARGH!!!!!

Kuwabara: I didn't know that you could do such a good impression of a pirate!

Yusuke: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ANYWAY! Lets have a party!

Kuwabara: Good idea!!! Lets invite Yukina!

Yusuke: No, lets not have another make out party. This time it will be just us guys. No girls.

Kuwabara: So who should we invite?

Yusuke: Oh, the usual people, Kurama, Hiei, Kieko, Koenma, Jin, Touya.

Kuwabara: Wait, Kieko's a GUY?!?!?!?!?

Yusuke: NO BAKA!!! SHE'S A GIRL!!!!!

Kuwabara: Then why would we invite her? I thought it was an all guy party.

Yusuke: ;;;; hehehehehe I didn't say kieko I said.........Karasu!

Kuwabara: Why would we invite him? He would probably just try to make out with Kurama again.

Yusuke: ok then no Karasu. Anyone else you wanna invite?

Kuwabara: Nope that's it.

Yusuke: ok then. goes and opens window and shouts out HEY KURAMA HIEI KOENMA JIN AND TOUYA!!!!! WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!!!!!

Kuwabara: Are you sure that that'll work?

Yusuke: Yup works everytime.

door bell rings

Kuwabara: answers door and sees Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Jin, and Touya Wow that really DID work.

Koenma: Yup it works every time. But, there was one minor problem.

Kuwabara: Really? What's that?

Kurama: pushes everyone into the house and slams door shut hehehehehe you don't want to go out there any time soon.

Kuwabara: looks in window to see the Kurama Fanclub and Hie Fanclub clawing at door (a/n: the Kurama Fanclub consists of Kuronue, Karasu, Yomi, and Botan, and the Hiei Fanclub is Mukuro and Bui. That was in my Yu Yu Hakusho Hair Salon) Ooookkk I see your point.

Kurama and Hiei: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jin: So, what exactly are we a going to do at this here party? (a/n: this is my sad attempt at copying Jin's accent. Ok no more author notes.)

Touya: Yes I am very intrigued as to what the nature of this party will be.

Yusuke: I know what we're doing! We're karaokeing!

Kuwabara: YAY!!!! shrieked like a crazed Nsync fangirl.

Kurama and Hiei: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! run away and huddle in corner in fear of evil fangirl shrieks cus they both hear them too much

Koenma: I don't think you should do that again Kuwabara, it scares Kurama and Hiei.

Kuwabara: Yeah, maybe you're right. ;;;; hey sorry guys.

Hiei: getting out of corner You should be sorry! Baka.... MUY GRANDE!!!!!

Kuwabara:Huh???

Kurama: It means very large in Spanish.

Kuwabara: Oh. How do you know Spanish Hiei?

Hiei: Kurama taught it to me.

Kuwabara: Oh. How do YOU know Spanish Kurama?

Kurama: The dog from the Taco Bell commercials taught it to me.

Kuwabara: You know the dog from the Taco Bell commercials? The "Quiero Taco Bell" dog?

Kurama: The very same.

Kuwabara: Wow. Can I get his autograph?

Hiei: Baka. He was joking.

Kuwabara: You were?

Kurama: Uh, yeah. Duh.

Kuwabara: Nooooooooooooo my dreams of meeting the Taco Bell dog are ruined! TT.

Everyone: --;;;;;;;;;;;

Yusuke: looks away from Kuwabara weeping in the corner ook then. So........ what songs should we karaoke to?

Kurama: raises hand Oo oo pick me pick me!

Yusuke: ;;;;; ok then Kurama?

Kurama: I say Hiei and I should karaoke to Wild Wind! And then after that I'll go Yoko and then karaoke with Hiei to Dark Side Stories!

Hiei: nods yup yup.

Yusuke: Unfortunately, we don't have the background music for that. Sorry.

Hiei and Kurama: Awwwww go and pout on the couch

Kuwabara: stops crying Should I go get my karaoke music?

Koenma: Uh yeah that would probably be a good idea.

Kuwabara: oh, ok then, uno minuto por favor.

Kurama: I didn't know you knew Spanish.

Kuwabara: I don't. I just know that one saying.

Kurama: Really. From where?

Kuwabara: The dancing chili pepper. walks out of room to get karaoke cds.

Kurama: um ok then sorry I asked. ;;;;;;;;

Hiei: I don't even know why you try fox. He's hopeless. You should have learned that long ago.

Kurama: Yeah, you're probably right.

silence

Kuwabara: walks back in the room wow it's really quiet in here.

Hiei: Hn.

Jin: Soo what d'ya bring?

Kuwabara: Ok here's the good news. I found two karaoke cds.

Everyone: applauds

Kuwabara: The bad news is that the competition is between Disney Songs, and Backstreet Boys' greatest hits.

Hiei, Jin, and Touya: What are the Backstreet Boy's?

Yusuke: Trust me you don't wanna know. What d'ya say boys?

Kurama: There's no competition

Koenma: Disney songs.

Yusuke: Oh yeah. Ok so who wants to go first?

Everyone: looks at Yusuke

Yusuke: What ME?!?! Why not Hiei!

Hiei: Cus I don't know what karaoke is. I gotta have an example.

Yusuke: But weren't you the one who was so eager to go?

Hiei: Nope. I think you're going crazy Yusuke.

Yusuke: Whatever. Why not Kuwabara? It is his house anyway.

Kuwabara: But you were the one who thought up the whole idea! You gotta go first!

Yusuke: Fine fine. I'll go. Do I get to choose?

Koenma: Hell no! What fun would THAT be? We get to choose for you! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha.

Yusuke: --;;;; ok while the crazed toddler finishes up his witch impression, who's gonna choose for me?

Kuwabara: I will!! I will!!

Yusuke: Oh great. Just my luck, I have the crazy Taco Bell dog lover to pick my song for me. Just great.

Kuwabara: Quit your whining. It's annoying. Anyway, hmm what to pick what to pick. So many choices so many choices. Ah here's a good one. I want you, Urimeshi Yusuke, to sing Kiss the Girl to Hiei and Kurama. Muhahahahahahahahaha.

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Koenma: Hey Kuwabara! Stop copying me! That's MY evil witch laugh! Not yours! MINE!!!

Kuwabara: Oops sorry your royal toddlerness.

Koenma: And don't you forget it! It's mine, my own, my precious!

Gollum: appears in front of Koenma The precious? Where is da precious? We must have the precious, precious.

Hiei: AHHH IT'S A MINIATURE KUWABARA!!!!

Kuwabara and Gollum: HEY! DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT UGLY BASTARD!!!

Kurama: Gollum, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be leading Frodo and Sam to Mordor?

Gollum: Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry. disappears

Koenma: Ok that was weird. Where were we? Oh yes, I was copying Gollum. It's mine, my own, my precious!

Gollum: appears again in front of Koenma The precious? Where is da precious? We must have the precious, precious.

Kurama: OK once is enough Gollum. Now go help Frodo and Sam get into Mordor and destroy the one ring! Ok?!?!?!?

Gollum: Yes master. disappears again

Koenma: Ok that was REALLY weird. Where were we? Oh yes, I was copying Gollum again. It's mine...

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Koenma: ;;;;;;

Yusuke: Do I REALLY have to sing this song? It's so embarrassing.

Kuwabara: Yes you have to do it! And Hiei and Kurama have to kiss at the end too!

Hiei and Kurama: oooooo ok!

Kuwabara and Yusuke: anime fall

Kuwabara: They weren't supposed to actually WANT to. That ruins that part. Oh well. Yusuke, you're on! Hehehehehehehehe Alvin and the Chipmunk laugh

Yusuke: began to sing horribly while looking at the two demon members of the Rekai Tantei who were sitting on the couch with eager grins on their faces.

There you see her 

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Everyone: rolling on the ground laughing their asses off while holding their ears at the horrible banchi shrieks that were coming from Yusuke's voice box

Koenma: Hahahahahaha this hahahahahahaha sound hahahahahaha is hahahahahaha worse hahahahaha than hahahahaha Shishiwakamaru's hahahahahahahahaha Banchi shriek technique hahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Kurama and Hiei: are sitting on the couch chuckling

Yes, you want her 

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Hiei: scooches over closer to Kurama

Kurama: moves a little closer to Hiei

Everyone else: still laughing on floor holding their ears

Sha la la la la la 

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

Hiei: eyes widen at lyrics about him going to miss the "girl" aka Kurama

Kurama: giggling in a girly way

Kuwabara: slaps Kurama's shoulders still laughing hey baka, you're supposed to be a mute like Ariel. Remember?

Kurama: Oh, sorry. ;;;;;

Now's your moment 

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

Hiei: moves even closer to Kurama

Kurama: doesn't notice that Hiei moved closer and ends up moving onto his lap (a/n: awww w how cute )

Sha la la la la la 

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to this song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

Everyone: stops laughing and look with wide eyes at Kurama and Hiei, who were moving their faces closer to one anothers

Sha la la la la la 

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Hiei and Kurama: close the gap between each other and start kissing, Kurama still on Hiei's lap.

Everyone: 00

Yusuke: stops singing 00 ok then I think that the next song should be between Kurama and Hiei just so they stop making out.

Kuwabara: looks grossed out fine by me. You pick.

Yusuke: looks at back of cd case. Ah here is the perfect one for you two love birds.

Ddc: Hehehehehehehehehehe sorry if this isn't very good, I was watching CSI the second half of the chapter. I'll try harder on the next chapter I swear! as always, please review. Reviewing makes me update faster! Wink wink nudge nudge.


	2. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: yup I own Disney and yyh. Yah know it, I rock.

Hiei: What the hell no u don't.

Ariel from Little Mermaid: yeah, you don't own us!

Ddc: shhhhh don't say it so loud!

Ariel: shouts DARKDEMONCHILD DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!!

Eric from Little Mermaid: Besides, I own Ariel.

Hiei: Yeah, and I own Kurama!

Mukuro: But I own you!

Hiei: AHHHHH ATTACK OF THE EVIL DEMON BOSS!!! RUN AWAY!!! runs away

Ddc: oookkkk then enough crazy disclaimers

Summary: oook then that was the longest disclaimer I've ever done in my life. Well, all I have to say is this: THANK U THANK U THANK U FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! I've never gotten so many reviews in one day! I luv you all!!!! really I do. I'm so surprised that you all like this fic so much I thought it was gonna be so stupid and no one would like it. I'm still taking song requests, so send send send!!! and for this chapter, we have a Kurama and Hiei duet! It wont be AS funny as the last chapter, but if I have enough time I'll type up ch 3 right after this one and I promise that that one will be funny. And with no further ado, since Shira is demanding that I update the violinist and the prince too, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Kurama and Hiei: still making out on the couch

Kuwabara: gagging

Touya and Jin: getting curious looks on their faces

Yusuke and Koenma: laughing

Yusuke:after subduing laughing attack ok you guys no more making out! Songs over!

Kurama: stops making out We don't wanna

Hiei: Yeah you can't make us! makes out with Kurama again and ignores Yusuke

Yusuke: What if I said you guys were gonna do a duet?

Kurama and Hiei: jump up and grab two mics before Yusuke can even blink

Yusuke: Well that worked pretty well.

Koenma: I didn't know Kurama could move that fast!

Kuwabara: You don't know a lot of things about Kurama! Like in the Dark Tournament you said "I didn't know Kurama could do that! Remind me to never make that guy mad." Remember?

Koenma: I never said that! What are you talking about!

Yusuke: Uh, yeah you did.

Koenma: No I didn't!

Kuwabara: Yes you did!

Kurama: OK IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!!! What song are we doing?

Yusuke: How bout Hakuna Matata cus it's the best song in the world and Hiei can be a warthog!

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL!!! NO WAY ARE WE DOING THAT SONG!!!!!!

Kurama: If you don't give us a good song then not only will we start making out, we'll be bad on the coffee table.

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!! URIMESHI, PICK A GOOD SONG!! PLEASE FOR LOVE OF DESENSY PICK A GOOD SONG!!!!!

Yusuke: ;;;;;;; ok then how bout A whole new world and Kurama can be Jasmine and Hiei can be Aladdin. That work?

Kurama: Why do I always have to be the girl?

Koenma: Cus you look like a girl you idiot.

Kurama: Oh ok then.

outside

Kuronue: peeking eye into keyhole Argh goddamnit I can's see anything!

Karasu: Maybe that's because THEY AREN'T IN THE HALLWAY THEY'RE IN THE FAMILY ROOM!!!

Kuronue: Oh that's probably the problem.

Mukuro: Jeez what a dumbass.

Bui: You said it.

Kuronue: --;;;;; can we just DROP IT! Let's go to the window.

Botan: YAY! NOW I CAN SEE KURAMA!!!!

Koto: appears out of nowhere Did you say Kurama? Does that mean that Yoko is here?

Karasu: Hey it's you! You insulted my hygiene at the dark tournament!

Koto: No I didn't!

Karasu: Yes you did! You said "Oh my Kurama is surrounded by a cloud of rose petals. Karasu must stink."

Koto: That wasn't me that was Juri!! ;;;;;

Karasu: No it was you.

Bui: Yeah it was you I remember.

Koto: Anyway, can we just forget I ever said that? I heard that you guys were in the Kurama fanclub and I wanna join!

Yomi: Another female member? What d'ya think boys? Should we let her in?

Karasu and Kuronue: Yup!

Botan: Hey don't I get a say in this?

Yomi Karasu and Kuronue: No!

Botan: Fine. I'll just go stare at Kurama with Koto.

Mukuro and Bui: --;;;;;;; our fanclub is so much better than theirs.

Kurama and Hiei fanclubs go to window and scrunch faces into glass

Kurama: Ummm you guys I think we have an audience.

Everyone:sees fanclubs' members' faces scrunched into window.

Kuwabara: Hehehehehehehe I can fix that. closes curtains. Ok Kurama and Hiei, you're on!

lights go down low

Hiei: _I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

Everyone: eyes wide at Hiei's good singing

Kuwabara: whispers to Yusuke Dude I didn't know Hiei could sing!

Yusuke: whispers back you think this is good wait until you hear Kurama.

Hiei: _I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Kuwabara: looks eager to hear Kurama sing his part

Kurama: _A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Hiei: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Everyone: falling out of seats except Jin and Touya, who have disappeared (a/n: wink wink nudge nudge )

Kurama: _Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Hiei: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Kurama: _A hundred things to see_

Hiei: _Hold your breath- it gets better_

Kurama: _I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Fanclubs: have managed to find a crack in curtains and are watching and listening to song, drooling

Hiei: _A whole new world_

Kurama: _Every turn a surprise_

Hiei: _With new horizons to pursue_

Kurama: _Every moment red-letter_

Both: _I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

Hiei: _A thrilling chase_

Kurama: _a wondrous place_

Both: _For you and me_

music dwindles away into nothing

Everyone: crying over duet except Jin and Touya who are still missing

Kuwabara: still crying That....sob was..... sob.....the most sob ......beautiful thing...... sob .......that I've ever heard...... whaaaaaaaaa starts bawling

Hiei and Kurama: ;;;;;;;;;;

Fanclubs: crying in bushes in garden outside window

Yusuke: opens window Hey you guys, scram! Woah what's she doing here? points at Koto

Yomi: sniffs She is the newest member of our Kurama fanclub!

Yusuke: oh. One question though. How are you guys gonna do your little cheer or intro or whatever you call it with five members?

Yomi: Hmmmm good question I think we need to practice that. Ok gang! Lets practice now!

Karasu: Because

Kuronue: Are

Yomi: The

Botan: Kurama

Koto: Fanclub

Kurama Fanclub: flash peace signs as confetti flies through air

Koto: YAY! We did it right the first time!!!

Kuronue: oh yeah, we rock.

Karasu: Everyone do the victory/happy chicken dance!

Kurama fanclub: breaks out into victory/happy chicken dance

Mukuro: At least we have a cool victory/happy dance!!!

Bui: Yeah ours is way better than yours.

Hiei fanclub: break into victory/happy dance which is completely indescribable

Yusuke: anime fall out window and onto flower pot oww my head.

Kurama: Yusuke? Are you ok? sees his fanclub doing the chicken dance and hiei's fanclub doing an even weirder dance I don't even wanna know. pulls Yusuke back into house and locks the window.

Hiei: What was all that about?

Kurama and Yusuke: Trust me you don't wanna know.

Kuwabara: stops crying Hey where's Jin and Touya?

Yusuke: What don't tell me they fell out the window too!

Hiei: No they're making out on the ceiling points up

Everyone: looks up to see Jin and Touya making out on the ceiling

Kuwabara: AHHHH NOT YOU GUYS TOO!!!!

Yusuke: Hey you guys when we didn't invite any girls that was cus we didn't want to have a make out party! SO STOP MAKING OUT!!!

Jin: awww but Urimeshi you let Hiei and kurama make out!

Yusuke: They were supposed to it was part of the song thingy that Kuwabara made me do. Now get down here this instant and behave yourselves! BOTH of you!

Jin and Touya: Yes mother. Float down and sit on couch looking guilty

Yusuke: That's better. Now, who's gonna do the next song?

Hiei: evil grin I know just the pair.

Ddc: oooo what could Hiei be planning? I know! But I'm not telling! Well how did you guys like that little duet? I thought it was kinda cute, but since this is a humor fic and not a cute fic I decided to add in some randomnosity stuff. Hahahaha spell check says I spelled randomnosity wrong and it has no spelling suggestions. I guess that that's just my own word! Yay I invented a word! please review! The more reviews the faster the next chapter goes up! nudge nudge. And please send me suggestions! If you have a certain song that you want done by a certain character by all means tell me and I'll put it in! I promise! Ok, ddc out.


	3. Hakuna Matata

Disclaimer: Uh huh I own it you all know it

Hiei: I thought we went through this already.

Kurama: You

Yusuke: Don't

Kuwabara: Own

Disney characters: us!

Ddc: Ok two things. One you guys are so mean! Two KUWABARA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! I SHOULDN'T EVEN PUT YOU IN THESE FICS!!! THE ONLY REASON I PUT YOU IN THEM IS BECAUSE YOU'RE A MAIN CHARACTER! THAT'S IT! I HATE YOU!!!! Grrrrrrr pounds the crap out of Kuwabara

Hiei Kurama and Yusuke: ;;;;;;;;;;

Hiei: Oh yeah go ddc.

Koenma: Remind me to piss her off.

Ddc: 

Kuwabara:

Yusuke: I wonder why she cracked.

Kurama: I know.

Everyone: You do?

Kurama: Yup she's stuck on the Yu yu hakusho gameboy advanced game, and she cant figure out how to make it to the big tree in Genkai's tournament.

Hiei: Is that true?

Ddc: yup

Everyone: anime fall

Summary: Ok THAT was completely random. But I had to let out my frustration and why not on kuwabaka. well, all I gotta say is THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews! In Spanish: Muchos Gracias. In French: Merci Buko. In Japanese: Arigoto Goziamas. In Spanglish: thanko youo vero mucho. ok I'm once again watching a strange movie while writing this. This time: Ace Ventura Pet Detective. oh yeah Jim Carey rules the world. Hahahaha "Dan Marino should rot in hell. Would you like a cookie?" ok enough of that. In this chapter: Hiei decides who will be the next karaoke victim. And with no further ado, on with the fic!!!

Hiei: I know the perfect pair! Muhahahahahahaahahahaha

Everyone: gulp who do you have in mind?

Hiei: I can't say it's a secret.

Everyone: anime fall

Mukuro: peeping through crack in curtain that's my Hiei. Making everyone fall for him.

Bui: starts crying he's so perfect!

Kurama Fanclub: rolling eyes

Botan: Pulease, Hiei making everyone fall for him? There's only one demon for that job, and that's Kurama.

Sniper (Hagiri) appears

Sniper: What about me?

ddc appears

Ddc: Sniper!!!!! hugs Sniper

Sniper: AHHHHHHHH ATTACK OF THE RABID AUTHORESS!!!!!

Ddc: sniper!!!!! drags sniper away

Sniper: tries to stop being dragged by clawing hand on ground HELP ME!!!!!!

ddc and sniper disappear

Karasu: Who was that?

Kuronue: I have no idea. At least she didn't decide to steal Kurama.

Liana appears

Liana: KURAMA!!!! runs into house and steals Kurama

Kurama: AHHH HIEI!!!! HELP ME!!!

Hiei: KURAMA!!! grabs onto Kurama's hands

Kurama: Don't let go!!! Hiei, please don't let go!!!!

Hiei: I'll never let go!! Never!!!

Liana: OH YES YOU WILL!!!!! karate chops Hiei's arm and drags Kurama away

Kurama Fanclub and Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Ddc: appears dragging Liana and Kurama back LIANA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! WE NEED KURAMA IN THIS FIC FOR HIS SOLO!!!!!!

Liana: I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Ddc: Just never do that again.

Kuronue: But how come you get to take away Sniper?

Ddc: Because he's not in this fic and Kurama is!

Kuronue: Oh.

Ddc: Come Liana, it's time to go. I promise you you can lock Kurama in a suitcase later.

Liana: YAY!!!

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOO

Ddc: You'd be in it with him obviously Hiei.

Hiei: Really?

Liana: Of course.

Kurama and Hiei: YAY YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!

Ddc and Liana: Yup we know. Ok time for us to go. Bubbi. disappear

Hiei and Kurama: go back in house

Yusuke: Hey where'd you guys go?

Hiei: Oh nowhere, Kurama got kidnapped by the almighty authoress' friend, and then the almighty authoress brought him back and promised her friend that she could lock us in a suitcase together. Won't that be fun!

Everyone: anime fall

Yusuke: --;;;;;;;;; sorry I asked.

Kuwabara: Anyway, Hiei, who is the pair?

Hiei: Oh yeah that. I almost forgot. The best pair is KUWABARA AND YUSUKE!!!!!! AND YOU WILL BE SINGING HAKUNA MATATA!!!! Oh and Kuwabara is the warthog. Sorry Yusuke, I know you wanted to be the wart hog, but Kuwabara looks more like one, so you get to be the Mercat.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Yusuke: I NEVER WANTED TO BE A WARTHOG!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: I DON'T LOOK LIKE A WARTHOG!!!!!

Hiei: Yes you do

Kuwabara: DO NOT!

Hiei: do too

Kuwabara: DO NOT!

Hiei: do not

Kuwabara: DO TOO!

Hiei: HA YOU ADMITTED IT!!!! I win. Now you two have to sing it. Muhahahahahahahahahaha.

Koenma: Hey that's my evil laugh!!!!!!

Hiei: Not anymore!!!!

Koenma: Whaaaaaa I'm gonna tell my daddy on you!!!!! goes and cries in the corner

Kurama: Ok then, Yusuke and Kuwabara will now be performing Hakuna Matata.

Touya: Who are you talking to?

Kurama: Them points to the Kurama and Hiei fanclubs who are crowding around the window again

Touya: Oh that makes sense.

Kurama: ok you two you're on.

Yusuke: _Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

Kuwabara: _Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passing craze_

Yusuke: _It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

Everyone: starts chuckling in anticipation of Kuwabara's solo

Yusuke: _Why, when he was a young warthog_

Kuwabara: _When I was a young wartHOOOGGGGGG!!!!_

Yusuke: _Very nice_

Kuwabara: _Thanks_

Yusuke: _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

Kuwabara: _I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh the shame!_

Yusuke: _And he was ashamed_

Kuwabara: _Thought-a changin' my name_

Yusuke: _Oh what's in a name?_

Kuwabara: _And I got downhearted_

Yusuke: _And how did you feel?_

Kuwabara: _Every time that i....._

Yusuke: _Hey, not in front of the kids_

Kuwabara: _oh, sorry. _

Everyone: laughing their heads off while rolling on the floor

Jin: whispers to Touya isn't there a Simba solo in this song??

Touya: Oh yeah, I wonder who will do that?

Jin: I guess it'll just be a surprise.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: _Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

Kurama: _It means no worries _

_For the rest of your days_

_It's our problem free- philosophy!_

_Hakuna Matata_

Jin and Touya: HE'S the solo?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

Hiei: Yup. We planned it on the way back from him being kidnapped.

Koenma: Really.

Hiei: Yup. We're quick thinkers.

Koenma: Wait, isn't there an OLDER simba solo?

Hiei: Yup disappears

Jin: No, HE'S doing a solo too???

Yusuke and Kuwabara: _Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

Hiei: dramatic entrance _It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

All four: _It's our problem free philosophy_

Hiei: _Hakuna Matata_

Yusuke and Kuwabara: in background saying Hakuna Matata

Kurama: _Hakuna Matata_

Hiei: _Hakuna Matata_

Kurama: _Hakuuuuuna Matata_

Hiei and Kurama: _Hakuna Matata ha ha ha_

music fades out

Koenma: Jeez what spotlight hogs.

Jin: yes sir-e I say that those two don't sing for a while. TWO solos in a row!

Touya: Yes I agree.

Hiei and Kurama: smirk and sit on couch

Koenma: Hey Yusuke and Kuwabara, why did you let those two have the solos?

Yusuke: Because Hiei threatened to use me as food for his dragon.

Kuwabara: And Kurama threatened to have his death tree eat me.

Koenma: Oh that explains a lot.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Yup doesn't it?

Yusuke: We value our lives you know.

Koenma: sarcastically no I didn't know that I'm sorry.

outside

Kuronue: That was so well done!

Karasu: Hiei and Kurama should go public as duetists. Then they'd be famous!

Kuronue: With Kurama being the leading voice of course.

Mukuro: What do you mean!?!?!?! HIEI has the much better voice!

Botan and Koto: DOES NOT!

Mukuro: DOES TOO!!!

Mukuro, Botan, and Koto: get into cat fight

Bui Karasu Kuronue and Yomi: ;;;;;;;

Yomi: Women will be women, no matter how strong they are.

Mukuro: breaking Koto's arm while strangling Botan

Kuronue: hehehehehe remind me to never pick a fight with her ever again.

Bui: pretending to be a cheerleader M! U! K! U! R! O! WHAT'S THAT SPELL? MUKURO! WHO KICKS ASS? MUKURO! WHO'S GONNA KILL KOTO AND BOTAN? MMMMMUUUUUUKKKKKUUUUUURRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!! jumps up and down waving pompoms

Karasu Kuronue and Yomi: anime fall

back inside

Hiei: I did NOT just see Bui being a cheerleader. --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kurama: I think our fanclubs are getting out of hand, considering the girls are trying to kill each other. --;;;;;;;;;;

Yusuke: Ok change of subject. I'm gonna pick who goes next, and I say it's.............

Ddc: I luved writing this chapter. I think it is just so great, even though it took me half my life to write cus half the time I was laughing my ass off at Jim Carey thinking that he had made out with a man disguised as a woman, and shoving my little bro away from me cus he kept reading my fic. But he does give me some pretty good ideas, considering in Yu Yu Hakusho Hair Salon he gave me the idea of Yoko having purple hair. So its not all THAT bad. But anyway, enough of that. I'm going to let YOU guys pick who gets to be the next victim and what song he has to sing! Or victims. I got one request for a Jin and Touya solo already, but I'm gonna save that for later. Gomen Koritsune Dragonrider, you'll have to wait at least two more chapters, cus I have the 4th chapter written already. well anyway, REVIEW! I need you to review with suggestions if you want the next chapter! Ok ddc out cus my mom's kickin me off the comp cus its 11:20. ja!


	4. The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers

Disclaimer: to be perfectly honest, I have no idea what I would do with yyh if I owned it except make kurama and hiei admit their feelings for each other, kill kuwabara for real, and have Botan be pushed down a well by a psycotic tv like in the Ring. And if I owned the Disney songs, well, there I'm at a loss.

Summary: Hello my readers! Well, I must say I'm rather disappointed in all of you, considering I got very few suggestions for who sings what. But, I finally decided what to do, thanks to Katyfoxdemon2. And this chapter should be very interesting, considering it's Yusuke picking, and yeah, it's the end of the world for the next victim. Muhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha!!!

Koenma: appears HEY THAT'S MY EVIL LAUGH!!!!

Ddc: Ack go away. you're not supposed to be here yet. Wait until it's your turn in the fic!

Koenma: NO! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY LAUGH!!!

Ddc: I gave you the laugh! You don't get it back. Now shoo! It's not your turn yet!

Koenma: Whaaaa I'm gonna tell my daddy on you!!! runs away crying

Ok, had to get that out of my system. Well, I have nothing else to say, so ON WITH THE MADNESS!!!!!

Yusuke: evil grin I know just the pair

Everyone: backs away in fear

Kurama: I don't think we should do another pair Yusuke. I think we should humiliate them one at a time, then put them into pairs. Good plan, ne?

Yusuke: Hmmmmm yup sounds good to me. But I get to choose.

Kurama: Fine by me.

Yusuke: Good. Lets see who to choose who to choose

Koenma: I thought you "knew just the pair"

Yusuke: Exactly I know just the pair

Touya: Then how come you can't decide who should go?

Yusuke: Because you idiot I know the best PAIR. PAIR means TWO people! I can't decide who I want to humiliate first.

Jin: Who d'ya have in mind?

Yusuke: I can't tell it's a secret.

Jin: C'mon you gotta tell us eventually cus you gotta pick someone.

Yusuke: Nope it's a secret.

Everyone: --;;;;;;;;;

Kuwabara: Just pick someone already!

Yusuke: Fine, I pick you KuwaBAKA. And you have to sing The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahaahaha

Kuwabara: AHHHHHH WINNIE THE POOH!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: confused look Hey Koenma Yusuke just stole your laugh aren't you going to attack him?

Koenma: No

Hiei: Why not?

Koenma: Because the mean girl took it already and made me cry!

Hiei: --;;;;; sorry I asked.

Kurama: Well, you're up Kuwabara. You'd better hurry.

Kuwabara: Why?

Kurama: Because I want to see you humiliate yourself.

Kuwabara: And that makes me want to hurry why?

Kurama: Because if you don't hurry my death tree will eat you.

Kuwabara: AHHHHHH OK OK I'M GOING I'M GOING!!!!!

Hiei: Could you have the death tree eat him AFTER the song?

Kurama: Maybe. Depends if I want him to be humiliated more or not.

Kuwabara: PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!!!

Kurama: One I won't eat you my death tree will and two I'll have it eat you if you don't hurry up you mutated cockroach.

Kuwabara: OK OK!!!!!! starts singing badly out of tune, WAY worse than Yusuke

The wonderful thing about Tiggers 

_Is Tiggers are wonderful things_

_Their tops are made out of rubber_

_Their bottoms are made out of springs_

_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy,pouncy, _

_Fun fun fun fun fun_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers _

_Is I'm the only one_

Kuwabara: gasping for breath Ok I sang it am I done now?

Everyone: rolling on the floor laughing their asses off at Kuwabara

Kurama: sitting up wiping tears from his eyes of course not baka! There's still more to the song!

Kuwabara: There is?

Kurama: of course!!! Look at the tv you idiot! Now you have to START OVER!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: gulps start....over? You're not serious are you?

Kurama: puts on serious, cold, killing look of death do I look like I'm joking?

Kuwabara: Maaaayyyyybbbeeeee

Kurama: puts on scklod again

Kuwabara: AHHH OK OK I'LL START OVER!!!!!

Kurama: good!

Kuwabara: The wonderful thing about Tiggers 

_Is Tiggers are wonderful things_

_Their tops are made out of rubber_

_Their bottoms are made out of springs_

_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy,pouncy, _

_Fun fun fun fun fun_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers _

_Is I'm the only one_

Everyone: rolling on the ground laughing their asses off

Kurama and Hiei Fanclubs: rolling on the ground in agony while holding their ears

Kuronue: Ahhhhhhh who let a banshee out?!?!?!

Karasu: My poor poor ears!

Koto: My ears are going to fall off!!

Yomi: I wish I was deaf as well as blind!!!!

Mukuro: ahhhh I want Hiei to sing again!!!!

Bui: has fainted under singing xx

Botan: has head phones on listening to Spice Girls and dancing around Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Fanclubs: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

back inside

Kuwabara: _The wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is Tiggers are wonderful chaps_

_They're loaded with vim and with vigor_

_They love to leap in your laps_

_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy _

_Fun fun fun fun fun_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is I'm the only one._

Everyone: holding ears now but still laughing their asses off, except for Jin and Touya, who are making out AGAIN

Yusuke: still laughing Bakas, stop making out! This is pure comedy!

Jin: Yeah I know it is, but this is more fun

Touya: I agree kisses Jin again

Yusuke: Fine, your loss.

Kuwabara: _Tiggers are wonderful fellahs_

_Tiggers are awfully sweet_

_Everyone else is jealous_

_And that's why I repeat_

Kuwabara: gasps for breath before he starts up the song again _The wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is Tiggers are wonderful things_

_Their tops are made out of rubber_

_Their bottoms are made out of springs_

_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,_

_Fun fun fun fun fun_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is I'm the only one_

_Yes I'm the only one_

_Grrrrrrrrr_

Kuwabara: doubled over trying to catch his breath as he just said that entire verse in one breath

Everyone: doubled over in fits of laughter, except for Jin and Touya who are making out again

Hiei: laughing his head off that was better than I thought it would be!!! Buhahahaahahahahahahahahaahahaha!!!!!!

Kurama: crying in laughter Buhahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh I don't know Hiei, I don't think I'll have my death tree eat him yet, we have to make him sing a song again! Buhahahahahahahahahahahaha

Yusuke: is pounding his fists into the floor while laughing his head off buhahahahahahahahahahaha ha that was the best one yet!!!

Koenma: laughing his head off haahahahahahahahahahaha wait till the ogres at the office hear about this one!!!!

Jin and Touya: still making out

Kuwabara: blushing

outside

Kurama and Hiei fanclubs: all passed out on the ground moaning except for Botan who is still dancing around to Spice Girls xx

Botan: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala hey why is everyone passed out on the ground? Did Kurama and Hiei strip dance or something?

Kurama and Hiei: open window and lean out you know that the entire neighborhood heard you say that cus your music is so loud right?

Botan: yells WHAT KURAMA? WHAT DID YOU SAY? THAT YOU WERE GOING TO STRIP FOR THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD??

Kurama: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hiei: goes over and lifts her up by her shirt collar Listen you idiot, the only person who Kurama strips for is for me! Got that?

Botan: yells WHAT????? YOU'RE GOING TO STRIP WITH HIM TOO????

Hiei: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Koenma: leans out window You guys just give up she's a lost cause.

Hiei and Kurama: You could have told us sooner. go back into house

Kuwabara: YES IT'S MY TURN TO PICK A VICTIM! HIEI!

Yusuke: Sorry Kuwabara, Hiei already gone twice. He can't go again until everyone else has gone at least once.

Kuwabara: Awwwwwwww but that's no fair. I had to go twice!

Yusuke: Yeah, and Jin, Touya, and Koenma are bored. So one of them has to go.

Kuwabara: Fine spoil sport. Koenma! It's your turn!!! Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!

Koenma: Will you guys PLEASE stop stealing my laughs?!?!!?!?! Ok what song do you want me to do?

Kuwabara: Hmmmmm let me think. OH! I know just the one for you!!!

Koenma: Oh great. Wooph dee doo everyone do a happy dance.

Everyone: does happy dance

Koenma: --;;;;;;;;;; just tell me what the song is

Kuwabara: Ok the song is................

Ddc: Muhahahahahahahahahahaa. I stole Koenma's laugh again! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha. Ok well anyway, how d'ya guys like that chapter? Funny? Stupid? Too sexy for your cat? well anyway if you guys review more I promise to update asap. Pinky swear! And the offers for songs and characters still stand. Well I'm off, please review if you want more updates!


	5. I Won't Grow Up

Disclaimer: Hahaha yup I own it.

Yusuke: Haven't we already had this conversation?

Ddc: ummmmmmmm what conversation?

Yusuke: YOU DON'T YYH OR DISNEY!!!!

Ddc: You're no fun. crosses arms and pouts

Summary: Well, I got another chapter up!!! Woohoo go me! well, I must say, I've been getting so many reviews for this fic! 26 so far! It's a new record for me! please send more! I luv them all! And for Koritsune Dragonrider, I promise there will be a Jin and Touya duet soon!!!! But I have to do at least Koenma's solo first! Then I promise I promise I promise I'll put up a Jin and Touya duet!!! Ok then, on with the fic!!!

Koenma: -- just spit it our Kuwabara!!!

Kuwabara: Aww but it's so much fun to piss you off.

Koenma: Grrrrrrr 

Kuwabara: Hey I think you should have done the Tigger song! You do the "grrr" part perfectly! I say you do that song!!!

Kurama: No, we want a different song. We don't want the memory of you singing the Tigger song to be spoiled by the toddler.

Koenma: EXCUSE ME!!! I'M NOT A TODDLER!!!!!

Yusuke: Oh really? Then how come you look like one?

Koenma: sees he's in toddler form grrrrr POOF goes into teenage form There. I'm not a toddler anymore.

outside

Botan: Oooooooo Koenma's looking hot today drools

Koto: You're betraying us.

Botan: No I'm not.

Karasu: Yes you are.

Kuronue: You're drooling over Koenma, not Kurama.

Botan: No, I was drooling over Kurama.

Yomi: Then how come you said "ooo Koenma's looking hot today" and then you start drooling?

Botan: ;;;;; I didn't say that! I said "Oooo KURAMA'S looking hot today" ;;;;;

Karasu: --;;;;; you're hopeless.

Botan: Yup I know

inside again

Koenma: sees Botan drooling That's so gross. Can't we close the curtains again?

Hiei: Nope, we like the curtains open.

Touya: mumbles more like they like the attention.

Kurama: What was that Touya? You say something?

Touya: shakes head nope you're hearing things Kurama. mummers to Jin Vain fox and fire demon.

Hiei and Kurama: You know we can hear you right?

Touya: oops. ;;;;;;;

Hiei: And yes, we are vain.

Kurama: And proud of it!

Hiei and Kurama: flash peace signs while confetti flies through air

Everyone: anime fall

Hiei and Kurama:

Hiei: That was fun. Can we do that again and see if they fall through the floor?

Kurama: No, lets save it for later.

Hiei: Ok.

Yusuke: getting up Please don't ever do that again.

Kuwabara: Yeah, really. That was creepy.

Kurama and Hiei: Awww but it's so much fun!

Koenma: And please don't speak at the same time. That's creepy too. It's like your identical twins or something.

Kuwabara: Pinky swear that you'll never do that again!

Hiei and Kurama: Ok!

Kuwabara Hiei and Kurama: pinky swear

Hiei: Ewwwwwwwwwww Kuwabara your pinky's all sweaty. Gross

Kuwabara: ;;;;;;

Jin: Oi, we almost forgot! Koenma's still gotta sing his song!

Yusuke: Oh yeah!!! Kuwabara, you gotta tell us what the song is!

Kuwabara: Nope I can't tell. It's a secret.

Yusuke: HEY!!! THAT'S MY LINE!!!!

Kuwabara: Not anymore!!! Muhahahahahahaahahaha!!!

Koenma: HEY!!!! THAT'S MY EVIL LAUGH!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: Nope it's mine! flashes peace sign as confetti flies through air

Hiei and Kurama: HEY!!! THAT'S OUR PEACE SIGN AND CONFETTI!!!!

Fanclubs: shout through window OURS TOO!!!!

Hiei: KILL THE BAKA!!!!!

Koenma: ATTACK KUWABAKA!!!!

Yusuke: LETS BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!!!

Kurama: CUT OFF HIS HAIR!!!!!

Everyone: anime fall and sweat drop

Kurama: ;;;;;;;

Kuwabara: Oooo what a horrible threat Kurama. Cut off my hair?!!?!?!

Kurama: Yup you know it.

Yusuke: --;;;;;;; best leave the threats to us Kurama. Anyway, ATTACK!!!!!!

Everyone except Jin and Touya: beat up Kuwabara for stealing their lines and laughs and posses

Jin and Touya: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jin: Well, this is a very entertaining show.

Touya: I agree. You want some popcorn?

Jin: Yup!!!

Touya: goes into kitchen and makes popcorn

Everyone: still beating up Kuwabara

Hiei: Muhahahahahaha!!! Kurama!!! Break his arm!!!

Kurama: Ok love!

Touya: comes back 10 minutes with a bowl of popcorn They're still at it?

Jin: Yup.

Touya and Jin: Touya sits in Jin's lap floating in air eating popcorn watching fight

20 minutes later

Yusuke: wipes sweat off forehead Well that was fun.

Koenma: Wow I never knew I could break an arm!

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: I enjoyed myself immensely. How about you guys?

Yusuke Koenma and Hiei: Yup

Karasu: Well, since you enjoyed that so much, how bout you come with us into the main bedroom and have some more fun, Kurama?

Mukuro: Yeah, and Hiei, you can come with us into the guest bedroom.

Hiei and Kurama: see that the fanclubs are no longer outside AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?!?!!?!?!?!?!

Koto: Tsk tsk Kurama, no swearing.

Kuronue: runs finger up Kurama's chest Come join us in the bedroom Kurama. You know you want too.

Hiei: steam comes from body NO HE DOESN'T!!! GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!

Bui: hugs Hiei from behind Come with us Hiei, it'll be fun.

Hiei: 00

Kurama: -- thanks Hiei.

Yomi: grabs Kurama's waist Come on Kurama.

Kurama: 00

Yusuke: rolls eyes Way to be cool guys. OK YOU FREAKS! GET OUT OF HERE!!! THIS IS A REKAI TANTEI ONLY PARTY!!!

Botan: Oooo goody goody I can stay!

Yusuke: -- MEN ONLY!!!

Botan: pouts Hmph fine!

Karasu: Hey Jin and Touya aren't Rekai Tantei.

Yusuke: Uh yeah they are. They're a special secret team. Now SHOO!!!! shoves Fanclubs out the door

Fanclubs: Awwwwwww

Yusuke: Your welcome you guys.

Hiei and Kurama:

Hiei: I've been violated

Kurama: I've been molested

Everyone: --;;;;;;;;;

Koenma: You know I still haven't sung my song yet.

Kuwabara: bloody pile on ground oops. Hhehehehehehe you're singing I won't Grow Up from Peter Pan.

Koenma: Ooooo fun fun fun jumps up and down clapping hands

Yusuke: 00 I never thought I'd see Koenma do that, much less in his TEENAGE form!

Touya: I'm scarred for life 00

Jin: has fainted in shock xx

Touya: Uh oh

Jin and Touya: crash onto couch cus Jin's no longer conscious

Yusuke: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Ok Koenma, stop scaring everyone and sing your song. We'll be your class.

Koenma: Ok. Heheheheheheheehehe this is going to be so much fun!

Yusuke: -- just start the song.

Koenma: looks at everyone OK I'M GOING TO START!!

Yusuke: sitting cross legged on the ground waiting for Koenma to start

Kuwabara: bloody pile on ground

Touya and Jin: unconscious from the fall onto the couch

Hiei and Kurama: still in shock from the rabid fanclub attack

Koenma: grrrrrr shouts EVERYONE WAKE UP AND PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!

Jin and Touya: wake up Huh no thank you we've had enough pie for now thanks pass out again xx xx

Kurama and Hiei: mumbling We've been violated

Kuwabara: I'm paying attention!!!

Yusuke: So am I!!!!

Koenma: Ok then make the others wake up!!!

Yusuke: I don't think that's possible.

Koenma: Fine. I'm starting now whether they're paying attention or not!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Finally.

Koenma: Shut up. starts singing Are you ready for today's lesson?

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Yes Peter!

Koenma: Listen to your teacher. Repeat after me: I won't grow up!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I won't grow up!

Koenma: I don't want to go to school!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I don't want to go to school!

Koenma: Just to learn to be a parrot,

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Just to learn to be a parrot

Koenma: And recite a silly rule

Yusuke and Kuwabara: And recite a silly rule

Koenma: If growing up means

It would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree

I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up

Not me!

Not I!

Not me!

Not me!

I won't grow up

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I won't grow up!

Koenma: I don't want to wear a tie!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I don't want to wear a tie!

Koenma: And a serious expression

Yusuke and Kuwabara: And a serious expression

Koenma: In the middle of July

Yusuke and Kuwabara: In the middle of July

Koenma: And if it means I must prepare

To shoulder burdens with a worried air

I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up

Not me!

Not I!

Not me!

So there!

Never gonna be a man

I won't!

Like to see somebody try and make me

Anyone who wants to try and make me turn into a man

Catch me if you can!

I won't grow up.

Not a penny will I pinch.

I will never grow a mustache,

Or a fraction of an inch

Cus growing up is awfuller

Than all the awful things that ever were.

I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up,

No sir,

Not I!

Not me!

So there!

I won't grow up!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I won't grow up!

Koenma: I will never even try!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I will never even try!

Koenma: I will do what Peter tells me

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I will do what Peter tells me

Koenma: And I'll never ask him why

Yusuke and Kuwabara: And I'll never ask him why.

Koenma: We won't grow up!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: We won't grow up!

Koenma: We will never grow a day!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: We will never grow a day!

Koenma: And if someone tries to make it

Yusuke and Kuwabara: And if someone tries to make it

Koenma: We will simply run away!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: We will simply run away!

Koenma: I won't grow up!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I won't grow up!

Koenma: No, I promise that I won't!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: No, I promise that I won't!

Koenma: I will stay a boy forever

Yusuke and Kuwabara: I will stay a boy forever

Koenma: And be banished if I don't!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: And be banished if I don't!

Koenma: And Never Land will always be

The home of beauty and joy

And neverty

I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up

Not me!

Not me!

Not me!

Not me!

No sir!

Not me!

Koenma: Oh yeah, I rock. tries to air guitar while jumping up and down

Yusuke and Kuwabara: anime fall

Kurama and Hiei: wake up from stupor Huh? What happened?

Yusuke: You missed Koenma's song.

Kurama and Hiei: Awwwwww oh well. start making out

Kuwabara: AHHHHH NOT AGAIN!!!! covers eyes MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!!!!!

Yusuke: --;;;;; "you're poor virgin eyes"?!?!!?!?!?!!? YOUR POOR VIRGIN EYES?!?!!?!?!!?!?!!?!!? YOU LOOK AT HENTAI!!!!!!

Kuwabara: BUT THIS IS MUCH WORSE THAN THAT!!!!

Yusuke: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jin and Touya: wake up

Jin: Stop yelling your overgrown tree monkey!!!

Touya: Yeah!

Jin and Touya: start making out

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! faints xx

Hiei Kurama Jin and Touya: stop making out

Hiei and Kurama: high five each other Oh yeah we rock.

Jin and Touya: high five each other too That worked better than we thought

Yusuke: Huh?????

Hiei and Kurama: We were trying to make him faint so we don't have to talk to him.

Jin and Touya: Yup.

Kuwabara: wakes up What planet am I on?

Hiei: Uh oh

Kurama: He's up

Touya: Time to

Jin: Kick it up a notch.

Hiei Kurama Jin and Touya: flash peace signs as confetti flies through air

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! faints xx

Yusuke and Koenma: AHHHHHH!!!!!

Yusuke: You pinky swore!!!!

Jin and Touya: We didn't

Hiei and Kurama: Besides, we had out toes crossed

Koenma and Yusuke: anime fall

outside

Kuronue: That's our fox, always tricking everyone else.

Karasu: No not our fox, MY fox!

Yomi: Who said he was YOURS?!?!?! He's mine!!

Botan: No he's mine!

Koto: No you have Koenma

Botan: Oh yeah

Koto: HE'S MINE!!!

Kuronue: NO HE'S MINE!!!!

Kurama fanclub: start beating each other up in anime dust cloud

Mukuro and Bui: ;;;;;;;

Mukuro: I think we should share Hiei.

Bui: I agree.

Mukuro: But I get his lower body

Bui: No!!! I WANT THAT HALF!!!

Mukuro: HELL NO!!!!!

Mukuro and Bui: beat each other up in another anime dust cloud

inside

Kurama and Hiei: look at fanclubs fighting 00;;;;;;;

Koenma: Ok I get to pick now! I get to pick now!!

Yusuke: Ok your royal pain in the toddler ass, pick!

Koenma: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Ok I pick......

Ddc: Wow this is a really long chapter. ;;;; I didn't mean for it to be this long!!! Oh well, the longer the better right? well, review review review! And tell me who should go next! Now I gotta go write up a goddamn review on a charles dickens documentary. oh well, ddc out


	6. Life is a Road

Disclaimer: hmmmmmmpoints fingers at different anime titles eeny meeny miny mo catch a hiei by the toe if he hollers let him go eeny meeny miny MO! finger stops on SD gundam AHHHH NOOO I DON'T WANNA OWN THAT SHOW!!!!!!

Zero: In the name of Lacra! I will not allow you to own me!!

Captain: I have been granted the privilege to use fire arms to prevent ddc from owning us!

Ddc: oh yeah like I WANNA own stupid gundam wannabes.

Bakanitsumaru: I, the special red samurai with two swords and a Kenshin wannabe, am very happy.

Ddc: just go away already!!!!

Zero: ok! Super Magical Violent Tornado! disappears with rest of Sd gundam gundams

Summary: Well, that was irritating. ;;; sorry I'm watching SD gundam while typing this. And if it's not obvious, I DESPISE THIS SHOW!!!!!!!! It's so annoying oh well its over now and that means yu yu hakusho's on!!!! CUTIES!!!! tackles Hiei and Kurama

Hiei: ahhh!!! Attack of the rabid authoress!!!

Kurama: Cant...breathe.... faints from lack of air xx

Ddc: Oh don't be such a baby Kurama.

Well enough of that craziness rambling. oh yeah, I forgot to beg for forgiveness for taking so long to update. gets on knees PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M JUST A POOR HIGH SCHOOL GIRL WHO HAS BEEN LOADED WITH TONS OF HW AND FINALS!!!!!!! Seriously. I have had counts on fingers a current event, book report, three page bio paper, in class essay, oral exam, and finals. the teachers r gonna kill me I swear. Ooo bardok the father of goku's on this Friday. Yay! My fav dbz movie is on!!! Woohoo. Oooooo intro for yyh! CUTIES AGAIN!!!!!

Hiei: picks up Kurama and runs away AHHHH!!!!

Ddc: ;;;;;

Hiei: I'll say it for ddc since she's too busy being random to start the fic, so I'll start it! ON WITH THE FIC!!! PLEASE!!! START THE FIC SO I DON'T GET ATTACKED!!!

Koenma: Ok I pick....

Ddc: Awww no fair I didn't get to attack Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei and Kurama: AHHH SHE FOLLOWED US HERE!!!!! cower in corner hugging each other

Ddc: ok I'll leave now

Hiei and Kurama: YAY!!!!!

Ddc: Ja! Oh and Hiei and Kurama, Katie says to make out more. So hop to it! disappears

Hiei: Is she really gone?

Kurama: I think so

Hiei: Whew I thought we were goners for sure!

Yusuke: Ooooo you've been ordered to make out more. Oooooo

Kuwabara: AHHHHHH NOOO DON'T DO IT!!!!! PLEASE!!! MY VIRGIN EYES CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!

Hiei: smirks all the more reason to do it. makes out with kurama in corner

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! runs around the room in circles screaming his head off

Hiei: telepathic conversation with Kurama this is fun. Lets kick it up a notch

Kurama: still in telepathic mode muhahahahahahahaha that'll be so much fun.

Hiei: tm (a/n: tmtelepathic mode. I'm too lazy to keep writing it out ;;;) It's a good thing this is a telepathic conversation or Koenma would be trying to eat you.

Koenma: tm I CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!!!!!!

Kurama: tm eep! Go away! This is a PRIVATE conversation!

Koenma: tm It sure doesn't seem like it to me!!

Hiei: tm oh really?

Koenma: tm really really.

Hiei: tm mental smirk (a/n: Hiei's so multitalented. He can smirk in his mind! ;;;;) lusty mental voice Oh Kurama! You make me so hot! I wanna...

Koenma: tm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kurama: tm catches on to what Hiei's doing mental moan (a/n: ;;;; I'm in hentai mode I can't help it ;;;;) oo Hiei! Lets go up to the bedroom where we can....

Koenma: tm AHHH!!! OK OK I'M GONE!!!! cuts mental link

Hiei: tm mental smirk That was easy.

Kurama: tm Yup. Now, to make Kuwabara go crazy.

Hiei: cuts mental link looks over to rest of people

Yusuke: rolling around laughing at Kuwabara cus he's banging his head with an expensive vase

Jin: poking Koenma who's spaced out from tm

Koenma:

Touya: looks at Hiei and Kurama who are smirking I think you killed Koenma.

Kurama: Damn! (a/n: I luv it when kurama swears!!! ;;; ok no more a/n's) We killed the wrong person Hiei!

Hiei: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!

Kurama: smirks I guess we'll just have to have more fun in front of our victim.

Hiei: eyes light up oooooooo ok!

Hiei and Kurama: walk over to Kuwabara, who's still hitting his head with a vase

Kurama: says in sing song voice Kuuwwaaabbbarrraa!

Kuwabara: freezes and turns around VERY slowly Ye...ess?

Hiei: copies Kurama's sing song voice We have something we want to shooowwww you!

Kuwabara: gulps Wha...what's that?

Kurama: big evil grin THIS!

Kurama: grabs Hiei and starts making out with him VERY vigorously two feet away from Kuwabara

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! faints xx

Kurama and Hiei: stop making out

Yusuke: Now look what you did you two. You made Kuwabara faint.

Kurama and Hiei: look at ground and shuffle feet like guilty kids (a/n: awwwwww oops I broke my promise of no a/n's. hehehe I just couldn't resist! ;;;;)

Yusuke: Nice going! High fives all around!

Kurama and Hiei:

Everyone: high fives everyone else

outside

Kuronue, Bui, and Karasu: drooling over Kurama and Hiei's make out session 0,0 (a/n: ok this is my drool face 0,0 I made it up online with my pal Kristen, who had better write her rock star fic soon!!! hi Kristen! You're famous! And I'm still drooling over those ideas ;;;)

Yomi: What happened?!?!?! What happened?!?!!?!

Mukuro: Kurama and Hiei started making out again.

Yomi: Nooooo!!! I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE!!!

Botan: You can't see.

Yomi: grabs her by shirt collar AND WHY NOT?!?!?!

Koto: Because you're a blind old goat.

Yomi: Oh yeah, I forgot about the blind part ;;;;

Mukuro Botan and Koto: anime fall

Mukuro: gets up OK BOYS!!! ENOUGH!!!!

Kuronue: But this is better than hentai!

Mukuro Botan and Koto: anime fall again

Karasu: turns around Hey how can Botan and Koto anime fall again if they never got up?

Kuronue: turns around too and sees Botan and Koto have disappeared under ground Apparently you become a mole if you anime fall twice without getting up

Botan and Koto: shriek and jump out of ground EEP! WE DON'T WANNA BE MOLES!!!!!

Mukuro and Yomi: --;;;;;;;

Karasu Kuronue and Bui: go back to watching Kurama and Hiei 0,0

inside

Koenma: comes out of stupor Did Botan just say she was a mole?

Yusuke: Yup

Koenma: I KNEW there was something weird about her!

Everyone: --;;;;

Touya: Yo Koenma! Pick a song already!

Koenma: Oh I already picked a song, I just gotta decide who's gonna sing it is all.

Jin: Tis not very hard my little toddler friend. All ye gotta do is go "eeny meeny miny mo" between me and Touya. And speakin of me and Touya, I think it be high time for us to get a little smooching done ourselves starts making out with Touya

Kuwabara: AHHHHH NOT AGAIN!!! faints and crashes into wall, leaving a Kuwabara shaped hole

Yusuke: ;;;;;; ok guys enough you can make out later.

Touya and Jin: Awwwww stop making out

Kurama: Pick someone already Koenma!!

Hiei: Hey have you noticed that there are three people in here who's names start with a K and two outside who have K names too?

Jin: Ok now that be the most randomnest comment I ever did hear.

Hiei: copies Jin's accent Tis be true. I do so love to make randomnest comments.

Everyone: anime fall

Yusuke: Pick the person or people Koenma! Hiei's going crazy! And who knows who'll be next!

Kurama: pulls a valley girl accent Well, that would, like, be totally, like, me, cus, like, I'm so, like, tired of, like, waiting.

Yusuke: AHHHHH VALLEY GIRL!!!! KOENMA HURRY UP!!!!!

Koenma: Ok! Ok! Keep your hair gel on! I pick a Jin and Touya duet! And they'll be singing..... drum roll Life is a Road!

Hiei: Hey where'd the drum roll come from?

Kurama: Who knows it's Koenma. He's weird in that way.

Koenma: appears behind them I heard that

Kurama: hits Koenma in the face with the back of his hand without looking

Yusuke: 00 Kurama! I never knew you had it in you!

Kurama:

Koenma: on floor with bloody nose Just start the song already! DADDY!!! THE BIG BAD YOKO GAVE ME AN OWWY!!! runs away to tell Enma

Hiei: Hn. If Koenma thinks he's the big bad yoko cus he gave him a bloody nose, he really shouldn't go to bed with him.

Kurama: BIG smirk

Kuwabara: AHHH!!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION HIEI!!!

Hiei: smirks Oh no, I really think I need to go into further detail. Oh yeah, there was the time when...

Kuwabara: stuffs two of his dirty socks in his ears not listening! Not listening!

Kurama: AHHH!!! GOLEM'S RETURNED!!!!!

Yusuke: START THE GODDAMN SONG ALREADY!!!!!

music starts

Kurama: whispers to Hiei I wonder who's gonna do the girl part?

Hiei: We'll just have to find out.

Touya: We were strangers, startin out on a journey

Never dreamin' what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standin'

At the beginning with you

Kurama: Oooooo Touya's got such a pretty voice

Hiei: Not as pretty as yours.

Kurama: blushes thanks Hiei kisses him on cheek and whispers in his ear you've got a pretty voice too

Hiei: blushes

Jin: somehow gets rid of Irish accent No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

Jin and Touya: When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

And life is a road

And I wanna keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standin'

At the beginning with you.

Yusuke: pulls socks out of Kuwabara's ears this is hella good. You should listen.

Kuwabara: looks over at Kurama and Hiei, who are, once again, making out eep!

Yusuke: covers his mouth shut up you moron! They're gonna start singing again!

Touya: We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Jin: Never dreamin' how our dreams would come true

Both: Now here we stand unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And life is a road

And I wanna keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning 

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standin'

At the beginning with you

Kurama and Hiei: still making out

Yusuke and Kuwabara: 00

Kuwabara: Since when was Jin's irish accent fake?

Yusuke: --;; its not, he can just get rid of it.

Kuwabara: oooo that makes sense

Yusuke: Shut up!

Jin: I knew there was somebody somewhere

I need love in the dark 

Both: Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road

I wanna keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standin'

At the beginning with you

Life is a road

And I wanna keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep on going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road

And I wanna keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standin'

At the beginning with you.

music dwindles away

Yusuke and Kuwabara: crying

Yusuke: That was so beautiful!

Kuwabara: using dirty sock to wipe tears from face I've never heard anything so heartful!

Koenma: enters room Hey what'd I miss?

Kuwabara: The most beautiful duet!

Kurama and Hiei: stop making out Hey! Ours was good too!

Kuwabara: Ok its tied for the most beautiful duet.

Kurama and Hiei:

Jin and Touya: blush

outside

Kuronue: pouts hmph. Kurama and Hiei's duet was so much more beautiful

Botan: I don't know. Jin and Touya do have pretty good voices.

Kuronue: red face and steam coming from ears DO YOU WANT TO BE KICKED OUT OF THIS CLUB?!?!?!

Botan: Eep! No! burrows back into ground so that only face is showing

Karasu: Botan, what the hell are you doing?

Botan: Botan? Who's Botan? There's no Botan here! Just me, Joe the mole!

Everyone: anime fall

inside

Jin: Ok I getta choose next!

Ddc: hello!! Done with this chapter! Hehehe so how did you all like Joe the Mole? And the Jin and Touya duet? See Koritsune Dragonrider! I promised I'd give you a Jin and Touya duet! and once again, I'm really sorry about not updating, AND I'm really sorry about the last chapter being cut off. I still don't know how to fix it, so just look for this story on under the same story title if you're reading this from It works there I swear! and as always, I'm still taking requests, and please review! now to go back to studying 


	7. Once Upon a December

Disclaimer: MOMMY!!! I WANNA OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AND RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!!

Kuri: What the hell I'm not your mom!

Ddc: You are now! You're my muse AND my mom! Now get me my shows!!!!

Kuri: Uh no that's ok. I think I'll be running away now. runs away

Summary: Woohoo go me! I'm done with all my finals and I'm back to kick butt!!!! Well, I'm not really kicking anyone, but I can write some good chapters again! AND I have a three day weekend this weekend and get this: NO HOMEWORK!!!!! Woohoo!!!! does happy dance muahahahahahahaha that means I can write a ton of chapters for my fics! Ooo the history of trunks is on. ANDROID 17!!! HIEI'S VOICE!!!!!! drools 0,0

Hiei: START THE DAMN STORY!

Jin: Ooo ok I getta choose the next one!

Koenma: snorts oh that's gonna be a hard choice. Lets see. The possibilities for Jin: Touya, Touya, Touya, or, everyone gasp, Touya!

Jin: I choose.....

Koenma: touya

Jin: WHO'S CHOOSING THIS? YOU OR ME???

Koenma: It's obvious who you're going to choose though.

Jin: FINE! If you're going to be like that, I'll make it harder! I choose...

Koenma: fake coughs coughcoughTouyacoughcough

Jin: KURAMA!!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Yusuke: Where did that come from?!?!?!

Jin: That little toddler thing was bugging me. So I tricked him. Duh.

Kuwabara: Very clever. The royal toddlerness has fallen! I GET HIS THRONE!!!!

Koenma: head in floorboards go ahead be my guest do my paperwork for me!

Kurama: So Jin what song will I be singing?

Jin: A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!!!

Hiei: appears in front of Jin If you value your life you flying lepracon then you had better pick a good song.

Jin: ;;; I twas only jokin with yah. Jeez some people can't take a joke. Ok Kurama, seriously, you're singing Once Upon a December. Now make you're boyfriend leave me alone!

Touya: glares and stands in front of Hiei Get away from my boyfriend. If I ever catch you threatening my boyfriend you'll taste my ice daggers.

Hiei: Oooo I'm shivering in my boots! smirks all I'll have to do is blow on em and they'll melt. I'm a FIRE demon, remember? Fire melts ice.

Touya: Then I'll just kill your beloved little boyfriend over there points at Kurama

Hiei and Touya: cold glares of painful death

Jin and Kurama: ;;;;;;;

Yusuke: This is disturbing. Ok boys break it up no cat fights.

Kuwabara: Wow Urameshi, you sounded just like Botan!

Yusuke: Please, don't compare me to that mole wannabe.

Botan: pounds on window from outside I HEARD THAT YUSUKE!!!!

Yusuke: opens window and yells in her face YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO YOU MORON! shuts window on her face

Botan: 00

Yusuke: Well that was fun

Koenma: You have a weird idea of fun Yusuke.

Hiei and Touya: still glaring at each other

Kurama: runs in between Hiei and Touya ok that's enough you two!

Touya: evil smirk grabs Kurama's waist

Kurama and Hiei: 00

Kurama: bitch slaps Touya HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!! Ok Hiei, I give you permission to kill him.

Hiei: With pleasure! beats up Touya

Jin: HEY! DON'T BEAT UP MY BOYFRIEND!!!

Kurama: HEY HE TOUCHED ME!!!!

Jin: THAT'S NO REASON TO BEAT HIM UP!!!!!

Jin Kurama Touya and Hiei: get into big anime dust cloud fighting

Kuwabara Yusuke and Koenma: ;;;;;;;;

Kuwabara: Hey where'd the dust cloud come from

Yusuke: The floor. Duh. You need to clean more.

outside

Kuronue: Oh yeah! Go Kurama! Go for the nuts!

Mukuro: PULL OFF HIS THREE STRANDS OF HAIR HIEI!!!

Yomi: I WANNA SEE!!! Oh wait I'm blind. Damn. SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!

Mukuro: stuffs Yomi's head into a pillow case and throws him into a tree SHUT UP YOMI!!!

Yomi: Cant....breath...ow my head... xx

Botan: 00 I'm a mole wannabe I'm a mole wannabe I'm a mole wannabe...

inside

Touya and Jin: covered in bumps and bruises

Kurama and Hiei: fixing their clothes as they are unscathed

Kurama: That's what you get for messing with us.

Hiei: Hn.

Touya and Jin: surrounded by yellow light and are completely healed

Touya: Fine. You win.

Reisho: jumps out of closet NOO!!!! TOUYA MY BEAUTIFUL ICICLE!!! NEVER GIVE UP!!!!

Touya: AHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! runs away

Reisho: runs after

him

Touya and Reisho: run around room in circles

Jin: AHH!!! GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!! flies over, grabs Reisho by hair, and throws him out door THERE! GO JOIN YOUR FELLOW GROVELERS! AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU IN HERE EVER AGAIN!

Touya: hugs Jin THANK YOU JIN!!!!

Ruka: jumps out from closet TOUYA!!! "sexy" voice aka annoying voice Touya, you know you want me. And I want you. So how about we have some fun?

Touya: 00 not you too!

Ruka: Yes me too.

Touya: cowers behind Jin

Jin: smoke comes out of ears DIE REDDY BITCH!!!!!! blows her out of house and into Yomi's lap

outside

Yomi: feels Ruka's leg oo Kurama! You've gotten so feminine!

Ruka: EWWW!!! I'M NOT KURAMA!!!

Yomi: EEP!!!! YOU WHORE! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

Ruka: You were the one feeling my leg!

Yomi: Shut up.

Reisho: at foot of tree where he hit his head

inside

Kurama: snickers so Touya it looks like you've got yourself a little fanclub.

Touya: hugs Jin JIN!!! Make the scary people go away!!!

Jin: But they be away!

Touya: No, they're in a tree points out window

Hiei: Touya, don't be a wimp. I got a fanclub and do you see me running behind Kurama?

Yusuke: mutters Unless they get into the house, then you run and hide like a baby

Hiei: death glare What was that Yusuke? I didn't hear that?

Yusuke: Ummm I said unless they get into the house, then you chop em into little pieces! ;;;;

Hiei: That's what I thought.

Kuwabara: staring at closet Since when did we have a closet here?

Koenma: OK!!! START THE SONG KURAMA!!!!

lights go down low

Kurama: Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Hiei: dreamy face

outside

Kurama fanclub: 0,0

Hiei and Touya fanclubs: roll eyes He's not that good.

inside

Kurama: looks at Hiei and smiles Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory...

Hiei: blushing at fact that Kurama's singing to him

Kuwabara: HAHAHAHA THE SHRIMP'S BLUSHING!!!!

Yusuke: hits him on head with giant hammer Shut up moron!

Koenma: 00 where'd you get the hammer?

Yusuke: Genkai gave it to me.

Jin and Touya: making out on the couch again

Kurama: goes over and strokes Hiei's hair Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart

Used to know

Once upon a December

Hiei: going swirly eyed

Kuwabara: EEP!!! gets a dirty sock stuffed in his mouth

Jin and Touya: still making out

Kurama: Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory....

Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart

Used to know

Things it yearns to remember....

Hiei: swirly eyes turn to heart eyes

Kurama: sings softly And a song

Someone sings

Once Upon a December

Kuwabara Yusuke and Koenma: sobbing

Hiei: heart eyes

Kurama: ;;;;

Kuwabara: That.....sob....was even more beautiful......sob......than Jin and Touya's duet.....sob...

Kurama: thank you.

Hiei: heart eyes

Kurama: starts making out with Hiei

outside

Kurama fanclub: has fainted from song xx

Mukuro: HEY!!! KURAMA'S STEALING HIEI!!!

Reisho: What do you mean? Kurama's Hiei's fox.

Mukuro: SHUT UP REISHO!!!

Yomi: stroking Ruka's leg again You know, I could get used to this.

Ruka: Ugh someone get me down!!!

Mukuro: What and get Yomi down too? Hell no! You're on your own!

Ruka: WWHAAAAA SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!! TT

inside

Kurama: Well, I think it's my turn to pick. And I pick......

Koenma: Oh I wonder who this could be. Maybe.... HIEI

Kurama: Maybe it is maybe it isn't. I thought you learned that from Jin.

Koenma: Oh yeah.

Kurama: Besides, don't piss me off. Remember I'm the "big bad fox"

Hiei: I'll say

Kuwabara: AHHHHHH BAD IMAGES!!! BAD IMAGES!!!!! runs around holding head

Yusuke: rolling on the floor laughing his head off

Koenma: EEP!!! BIG BAD FOX!!! BIG BAD YOKO LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M JUST A POOR DEFENSLESS TODDLER RULER!!

Kurama: You know, I'm starting to like this name.

Hiei: Hn. Vain fox.

Kurama: Be careful Hiei or I'll be the Big Bad BAD fox. If you catch my drift winks

Hiei: gulps

Kurama: lick lips

Kuwabara: AHHHH JUST PICK THE PERSON ALREADY SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE DISTURBING IMAGES!!!!

Kurama: Ok I pick....

Ddc: Will he pick Hiei or someone else? Even I don't know yet! please review with suggestions! And I really hope this chapter loads for everyone, if it doesn't once again go to well, review, and I'll update faster! Ja!


	8. El Bigote and A Pirates Life For Me

Disclaimer: Of course I own it!

Everyone in yyh: NO YOU DON'T!

Hiei: Get over yourself. You don't own us

Ddc: Awwww but I luv the cuties in yyh!!!! I MUST HAVE THEM!!!

Kuri: anime fall why me why me.

Ddc: OOOO I OWN KURI!!! MUHAHAHAHAH!!! I OWN SOMETHING! I feel so proud of myself. My life's goal as been achieved

Summary: another chapter! Woohoo!!!! Ok this is now ONLY on because SOMEONE reported me for SOME unknown reason and this story got banned from , so yeah. It's only here. Don't you all feel special now? well anyway, another chapter! I feel so happy I finally got around to writing again! Stupid teachers, I swear they're out to get me. The first week we get back from finals I have literally four hours of hw a night! Not to mention the fact that I have other extra curricular activities going on which take up at least 2 hours of my hw time. -- argh I wanna shoot em. But anyway, on to the fic!

Kurama: tehehehehe I know who to pick!

Kuwabara: coughcoughhieicoughcough.

Koenma: HEY! DON'T COPY ME!!!

Kuwabara: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! BECAUSE I GOT A SWORD!

Hiei: That's a stupid reason to be able to do whatever you want

Kuwabara: AND WHY IS THAT?!?!?!

Hiei: Because you overgrown ant I HAVE A SWORD TOO!!!!

Kuwabara: Oh yeah good point.

Yusuke: --;;;; children children please. Can we hear who Kurama's going to pick?

Kurama: Nope.

Yusuke: And why not?

Kurama: Because I don't feel like saying it right now that's why not.

Yusuke: RAR!!!! attacks Kurama

Kurama: sidesteps and Yusuke crashes through wall into the front yard

Yusuke:

Hiei: jumping up and down pointing HAHAHA!!! BAKA MUY GRANDE!!!!!

Kurama: OOO!!! ESPANOL!!! HABLO ESPANOL MUY BIEN!!!! starts singing quickly a Spanish song

Unos lo tiene largo otros 

_Lo tienen corto unos_

_Lo tienen mas largo y otros_

_Lo tienen mas corto_

_Unas lo tienen gordo_

_Otros lo tienen flaco._

_Unos lo tienen mas gordo_

_Y otros lo tienen mas flaco._

_Unos lo tienen blanco_

_Otros lo tienen negro_

_Unos lo tienen mas blanco_

_Y otros lo tienen mas negro._

_Unos lo tienen lindo _

_Otros lo tienen feo._

_Unos lo tienen mas lindo _

_Y otros lo tienen mas feo_

Kurama: sinks to knees in dramatic stance _Por que sera que a las mujeres les gusta tanto_

_Ese bigote que estar de moda desde hace tanto_

_Por que sera que a las mujeres les gusta tanto_

_Ese bigote que estar de moda desde hace tanto_

_El bigote, el bigote, el bigote, el bigote_

Everyone: confused looks except for Hiei and Ddc, who was hiding behind potted plant

Hiei and Ddc: anime fall

Kuwabara: Huh?!?!?! What was he saying???

Ddc: laughing ass off HAHAHAH!!!! KURAMA!!!!!

Hiei: laughing too BUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!

Kuwabara: --;;;;; WHAT WERE YOU SINGING ABOUT?!?!?!?!

Kurama Hiei and Ddc: MUSTACHES!!!!!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Yusuke: ;;; nice subject to write a song about.

Touya: Why would anyone waste their time writing a song about mustaches?

Jin: Someone whose got way too much time on their hands.

Kurama: Tehehehehehehehe it's my favorite random Spanish song. Do you want me to sing about Eva Maria, the girl who left her lover for the beach with her leather suitcase and her striped bikini?

Everyone: NO!

Kurama: poo you guys suck. goes and pouts on the couch

Hiei: Awwwww it's ok fox. makes out with Kurama

Kuwabara: Meep! Not again!!!!!! covers eyes with dirty socks HA! I win!

Kurama and Hiei: too busy making out to care

Yusuke: Damn! Kurama! Stop making out with Hiei!!! I WANNA KNOW WHO'S SINGING!!!!

Kurama: stops making out for a second Damn it Yusuke can't you see I'm busy?!?! I'll tell you LATER! Now go make out with Koenma like a good little spirit detective makes out with Hiei again

Yusuke: EW!!! GROSS!!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Koenma: gagging

outside

Kuronue: Hehehehehe Kurama's such a hentai.

Karasu: Just like us!

Kuronue: He's so perfect.

Karasu: I think I'm in love heart eyes

Botan: sighs why couldn't Kurama have suggested that I make out with Koenma?

Karasu and Kuronue: --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Karasu: I think we should kick her out of our club

Kuronue: I do too

Botan: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A FAITHFUL KURAMA FAN!!!!!!! I just like Koenma too. ;;;;

Kuronue and Karasu: --;;;;;

Ruka: still in tree SOMEBODY GET ME AWAY FROM THIS PERVERTED OLD GOAT!!!!!!

Yomi: Hehehehehehehe I'm happy

Mukuro: muttering over and over again I will not look I will not look I will not look looks at tree and sees Yomi poking Ruka in very inappropriate places AHHHH!!!!!! covers eyes YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN RUKA!!!

Reisho: drooling at Touya 0,0

inside

Touya: Meep!!!! runs behind Jin

Jin: Eh? What's up icy?

Touya: points at window

Jin: sees Reisho's face pressed against glass and drool running down window Ew that's so gross

Touya: Jin! Make the scary guy go away!!!

Jin: Just don't look at him icy, and you won't even know he's there. I did that all the time during the Dark Tournament

Touya: ooo ok!

Reisho: from outside HEY!!!!!!!

Jin: whistling did you hear something Touya?

Touya: Nope.

Jin: Wow neither did I! What a coincidence! Can I have chocolate?

Touya: 00 NO!

Jin: awwww you're no fun. Kuwabara? Can I have chocolate?

Kuwabara: uhhhhhhh

Touya: Trust me you DON'T want to give him chocolate.

Kuwabara: ok I don't.

Jin: you know you want to give me some chocolate

Kuwabara: ok I do?

Touya: no you DON'T!

Kuwabara: ok I don't?

Jin: You DO

Kuwabara: AHHHH YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!!! STOP!!!!!

Jin: hehehehe that was fun

Kuwabara: 

Koenma: This is so boring. Kurama! Stop making out already so we can have some entertainment!

Kurama: We're not bored

Hiei:

Kurama: tehehehehe makes out again with Hiei

Yusuke: --;;;;; KURAMA! WE'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING OUT WITH HIEI AND TELL US WHO'S GOING NEXT!

Kurama: MEEP!! pets his hair MY BEAUTIFUL SILKY HAIR! (1) OK OK I'LL STOP!!!

Yusuke: Bout time.

Kurama: death glare Ok YUSUKE is going next and he'll be singing A Pirate's Life For Me. Happy?

Yusuke: NO! WHY CAN'T I GET A GOOD SOLO?!?!?!

Hiei: Because you interrupted us and pissed Kurama off. Duh. Plus you're almost as much fun to make fun of as Kuwabra.

Kuwabara: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!

Hiei: You heard me. KuwaBRA!

Jin: Oooo I like that name! Where did you get that?

Ddc: appears Tehehehehehe that would be a spelling error of mine in one of my many aim conversations. don't you just love funny spelling errors?

Everyone: anime fall

Ddc: Ok I'm gone I'm gone disappears

Yusuke: 00 who IS that?!?!!?

Hiei: That's the person who promised that person that she'd let that person lock me and Kurama in a suitcase!

Yusuke: --;;;;

Kurama: Well Yusuke, start the song already. We're BORED. smirk

Yusuke: You know Kurama you're really annoying right now. Did you know that?

Kurama fanclub: pound and shout death threats at Yusuke

Hiei: death glare at Yusuke

Kurama: smirks I have too many allies Yusuke. You can't win at this. Now start singing or I let Hiei use his dragon and eat you.

Yusuke: Fine fine I'm going I'm going grumbles something about baka kitsunes

Hiei: HEY THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR KURAMA! NOT YOURS!

Yusuke: salutes Hiei Yes sir!

Hiei: rolls eyes just start the damn song already.

Yusuke: Fine I will! sticks out tongue

Koenma: Have you noticed that everyone is very immature?

Jin: Nope

Touya: Don't know what you're talking about.

Koenma: Really. points at Hiei and Yusuke

Hiei and Yusuke: sticking their tongues out at each other

Jin: That's how they always act

Koenma: HIEI acts like a little kid?!?!?!

Touya: Yup. Everyday. You really don't pay much attention to your team do you.

Koenma: --;;;;;

Yusuke: Ok time to start song.

Everyone: FINALLY!

Yusuke: Oh shut up.

music starts

Yusuke: _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

Kuwabara Jin Kurama and Hiei: take out sake and "drink up"

Touya: hiding the chocolate from Jin

Yusuke: _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

Kuwabara and Jin: successfully drunk from drinking up

Kurama and Hiei: not drunk yet

Yusuke: _We maraud and embezzle and even highjack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char and inflame and ignite_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

Kuwabara: hic...how many times do we have to....hic....drink up?!?

Jin: I...hic....give up! Oh here icy!

Kurama and Hiei: drinking up (a/n: 00 everyone, run for your lives ;;;)

Yusuke: _We burn up the city we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

Kurama and Hiei: getting drunk from trying to keep up with song

Yusuke: _We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs._

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_We're beggas and blighters and ne'er do-well cads_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

Kurama and Hiei: have passed out from drinking

Yusuke: JEEZ! How much did they drink?!?!

Kuwabara: counts bottles About ten bottles of sake each.

Yusuke: meep! I didn't know anyone besides Chu could drink that much!!!

Jin: Apparently...hic...it's very possible. I WANT CHOCOLATE!!!

Yusuke: Here have some skittles. They're good.

Jin: examines a red skittle, then eats it YUMMY!!!! eats whole bag

Touya: Uh oh.

Yusuke: What?

Touya: Jincandy/sugarvery very hyper

Yusuke: gulps

Jin: WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A BUNNY! I'M A BUNNY!!!!! zooms around room

Touya: AHHH!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!

Everyone: running in circles around the room

Kuwabara: Nice going Urameshi!

Yusuke: HEY! How was I supposed to know this would happen?!?!?!

Touya: The fact that Jin is naturally hyper 24/7 wasn't a clue?!?!?!?

Yusuke: Oh yeah huh. Oops. AHHH!!!!

Jin: sees fanclubs outside OOOOO LOOKIE!!! WEIRDOS!!! KILL THE WEIRDOS!!!!!

Fanclubs: meep!!!!

Jin: flies into window and passes out xx

Yusuke: pokes Jin I think he's dead

Touya: No he isn't

Koenma: What kind of windows do you have Kuwabara?!?!?!

Kuwabara: Bullet proof! Like the movie Bullet Proof Monk!!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Yusuke: getting up Ok my turn to pick again!

Koenma: AHHH!!! IT'S THE APOCOLIPSE!!! EVERYONE RUN!! runs into wall and passes out

Kuwabara: Did you give him skittles too?

Yusuke: No. Anyway, I pick.....

Ddc: tehehehehehehehe that was fun. Oh yeah, that beautiful silky hair line is from the Great Commercial Adventure, one of the funniest fics I've ever read. So I give the author of that fic full credit for the line "Ah my beautiful silky hair!" ;;;; I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, who will be chosen? Oh and if you want to know my ingenious method of choosing this character, I'll reveal my secret cus I'm not a magician. I wrote down the names of everyone, put them in my Patriots beanie (GO PATRIOTS!!!! ;;; I was born in mass. I can't help it ) and pulled out yusuke's slip by pure luck. isn't it great? And I wanted to use this song in this fic cus it's from Pirates of the Caribbean, the best movie in the world!!!! stares at POTC poster on wall of room 0,0 Oh yeah, and someone pointed out that the last chapter's song isn't from Disney. GOMEN!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT ANASTASIA WASN'T DISNEY!!! ;;;; so I'm really sorry. But I luv that song so I'm not taking it off ok please please PLEASE review! ja!

Afterthought: Oh and the song El Bigote is an actual song that my Spanish teacher played for us on Friday to help us learn direct objects. ;;; and yes it's realy about mustaches, it talks about how "some like it fat, some like it skinny" and so on. I couldn't stop cracking up cus it sounded like something from Monty Python! Seriously, they had these weird crazy people cackling in the very beginning! It was great!


	9. Arabian Nights

Disclaimer: tehehehehehehehe

Kuri: Uh oh what now

Ddc: Nothing.

Kuri: No points at Kuwabara THAT'S nothing. You snickering evilly in a dark corner is something.

Ddc: Oh just plotting how I can own yu yu hakusho. Hmmm lets see first storm the court building then threaten to cut out the judge's heart with a rusty spoon and force the court to let me own it. Sounds good?

Kuri: I'm not even going to bother answering that. --;;;

Summary: Tehehehehe I don't care what Kuri says it's a brilliant plan! And anyway, wouldn't it be so cool if I owned yyh? Cus then I could make them ACTUALLY sing Disney songs on the tv show! Wouldn't that be super nifty? ;;; ok I need to stop copying Jin. Anyway, NEW CHAPTER! Woohoo go me! Weeeeeee this fic is fun to write! I luv it! Ooo now I gotta go pick out from my Patriots beanie the next victim! GO PATRIOTS!!! PATRIOTS ROCK!!!!! Oh yeha my home town won the superbowl! Woohoo!!!!! I'm so proud of them and Tom Brady is a damn sexy qb. seriously! If you don't believe me look him up on the net! He's so hot for a qb

Yusuke: WOOHOO! MY TURN TO PICK!!!

Kurama: says in a bored voice Oh no we're all gonna die run for your lives everyone.

Yusuke: HEY! Is that any way to talk to your team leader? As well as the man who has the fate of the next karaoke victim in the palm of his hand?

Kurama: Actually, I could care less that you're my "team leader" considering I don't have to follow your orders if I don't want to, and the fate of the next victim isn't in you hand, it's in your head. Like ALD! And besides, if you pick me and try to humiliate me Hiei and my fanclub will feed you to the man eating flies that live in Kuwabara's room.

Yusuke: Huh? What's ALD?

Kuwabara: I DON'T HAVE MAN EATING FLIES IN MY ROOM!!

Kurama: Really, there were some in there a few minutes ago.

Kuwabara: Really?!?! runs off to go check

Kurama: Tehehehehehe Fox ears poke out of head

Hiei: Uh oh, Kurama's foxy side is showing.

Kuwabara: runs back in THERE AREN'T ANY MAN-EATING FLIES IN MY ROOM!!!

Kurama: cat face with fox ears Oops my mistake. You know we foxes tend to go a little, how do you say, Foxy sometimes and imagine stuff.

Hiei: pokes fox ears Nice transformation Kurama. A cat and a fox at once.

Kurama: I'm more of a fox than a cat my love makes out with Hiei

Kuwabara: AHHH NOT AGAIN!!!!!! stuffs eyes with dirty socks again

Touya: That's so gross. Do you ever do the laundry?

Kuwabara: OF COURSE I DO THE LAUNDRY!!!!

Yusuke: Then how come none of your socks are ever clean? And if I remember correctly

that one time we saw you in your underwear there were some pretty big stains on them.

Kuwabara: blushing THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I just....had a problem that day that's all.

Kurama and Hiei: stop making out

Kurama: Why is Kuwabara blushing?

Yusuke: Oh I was just remembering that there was a big stain on his underwear when we saw him that one time in em. Hey wait a second that was in the front too!

Hiei: clocks turning in his head

Kurama: Wait you didn't....

Hiei: light bulb lights up over head

Jin: wakes up Hey how come shorty's got a light bulb over his head?

Touya: Because he's realized that Kuwabara was having bad thoughts about his sister.

Hiei: steam coming from ears YOU................

Yusuke: rolling around laughing hahahaha Kuwabara! You were playing with yourself in the dungeon weren't you!!!! rolls and hits potted tree owww my head

Kurama: Uh oh. runs behind couch

Kuwabara: gulps What'd I do wrong?

Hiei: stalks toward Kuwabara with his hands balled up into fists I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!

Kuwabara: AHH!!!! WHAT'D I DO?!?!?!?!

Hiei: beats up Kuwabara in giant anime dust cloud

Kurama: comes out from behind couch Whew he didn't unleash his dragon. I thought for sure he was going to

Koenma: waking up Oooo look at all the pretty little Botan's flying around my head!

Everyone: anime fall

outside

Botan: WEEEE!!!! KOENMA LIKES ME!!!!

Kurama fanclub: --;;;;

Kuronue: OK YOU'RE OUT OF THE CLUB BOTAN!

Botan: OK! I'll start my OWN club! The Koenma fanclub! Weeeeeee!!!!

Kurama fanclub: anime fall

Mukuro: Who would have thought the baby would get his own fanclub

Bui: At this rate there's going to be a fanclub for every person in that room.

Ruka: muffled shrieks Help! Mphf ME! Mph mph mph PLEASE! Mphf

Karasu: turns around and immediately turns back to window AH! YOMI! PLEASE HAVE SOME DECENCY!!!

Yomi: NEVER!!!! Muhahahahahah!!!!!

Koto: I don't even want to know what they're doing up there.

Karasu: Trust me, you're right you don't wanna know.

inside

Touya: looks outside into tree AH! MY EYES!!

Jin: looks into tree 00 I never knew you could do that like THAT!

Kurama: muttering Must not look will remain strong must not look will remain strong

must not look will remain strong looks AHHH!!!!! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!!

Hiei: looks smirk Hn that's a pretty good idea I think I'll use that on my fox

Kurama: MEEP!!!! scared look

Yusuke Kuwabara and Koenma: look AHH!!!! faint xx xx xx

Jin: kicks Yusuke Yo Urameshi! I want more skittles!

Yusuke: wakes up Hell no! No sugar for the crazy flying leprachon!

Kurama: yawns I'm bored. Pick someone already Yusuke

Yusuke: Oh YOUR bored. You should have been me when you and Hiei were making out for hours on end. THEN you'd be bored.

Hiei: Are you saying that you want to make out with me?!!?!?!

Yusuke: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Hiei: disgusted look Sorry Yusuke you're not my type. That's just wrong bleck

Kurama: hugs Hiei from behind Yeah so don't hit on my fire baby. makes out with Hiei

Touya: snickers looks like those two aren't bored anymore.

Yusuke: Awww now I'm bored! OK! I'll say who's going next

Hiei and Kurama: stop making out YAY!

Yusuke: anime fall You mean you PURPOSELY did that?!?!

Hiei and Kurama: Yup! flash peace signs as confetti flies through air

Everyone: anime fall

Hiei: points at Yusuke HAHA!!! HE WENT THROUGH THE FLOOR!!!!

Botan: through window glass NOW WHO'S THE WANNABE MOLE!!!

Koenma: gets up to see Botan's wearing a "I love Koenma" T-shirt anime fall again

Yusuke: crawls out of hole in the floor Ok being a mole is NOT fun. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Touya's going and he's singing Arabian Nights.

Touya: WHAT?!?!?! WHY ME?!?! WHY ARABIAN NIGHTS?!?!?!

Yusuke: Because you're right next to me and your hair looks like a turban.

Touya: Oh. I guess that makes sense then.

Kuwabara: Ok then! Hop to it! Sing! Sing! Sing! We want you to SING!

Hiei: Shut up baka muy grande.

Kuwabara: Would you PLEASE stop speaking Spanish?

Hiei: No! No hablo ingles o japones! Solo hablo espanol!

Kurama: Si! Solo hablamos espanol!

Hiei: Kurama! Quiero tu!

Kurama: blush Quiero tu tambien

Kuwabara: Huh?

Koenma: I don't know I don't speak Spanish.

Kurama: --;;; ellos son muy idiotas.

Kuwabara: HEY I UNDERSTOOD THAT PART!!! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!!

Hiei: Si, tu eres un idiota MUY GRANDE! Y un BAKA MUY GRANDE TAMBIEN!

Jin: Can we stop all the Spanish?! I wanna hear icy sing!

Yusuke: SI! Ustedes no puedo hablar espanol mas.

Hiei and Kurama: anime fall YOU SPEAK SPANISH?!?!?!

Yusuke: Hehehehe yup hides translator behind back

Kuwabara: START THE DAMN SONG ALREADY!!!!

lights go low

Touya: pulls an Arabian accent _Oh I come from a land_

_From a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where they cut off your ear_

_If they don't like your face_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

Hiei: snickers Oh I guess Kuwabara's gonna be earless. Why can't we live there instead of this stupid place?

Kuwabara: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!

Yusuke: whops him on the head with a mallet SHUT UP!

Kurama: stuffs poison oak leaves in Kuwabara's mouth That should keep him preoccupied for a while

Kuwabara: MEEP!!!! tries to scratch his mouth but ends up biting his tongue

Jin: EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!! stares at Touya with heart eyes

Touya: _When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down_

gestures to Jin suggestively _Stop on by_

_Hop on a carpet and fly_

Jin: mutters I don't need a stinkin carpet I can fly by myself

Kurama: Do you want some poison oak leaves in YOUR mouth too?

Jin: wide eyes Meep! No!

Hiei and Kurama: THEN SHUT UP!

Touya: _To another Arabian night!_

_Arabian Nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

Kurama: snickers I doubt those days are hotter than a certain fire demon I know winks at Hiei

Hiei: blushes

Jin: SHUSH!!!

Touya: _Arabian nights_

_Beneath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_

Music dwindles away

Jin: heart eyes

Kurama: making out with Hiei again

Yusuke: Man Touya where did you learn to do that Arabian accent?

Touya: My dad was Arabian

Kuwabara: But.....isn't Arabia in the Middle East?

Touya: Yup

Kuwabara: And....isn't it HOT there?

Touya: Duh. Weren't you listening to the song!?!?! I just said "Like Arabian days more often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways!"

Kuwabara: Then how come you're an ice demon?!?!

Touya: Ummmm.......... My mom was from Antartica?

Kuwabara: Oh that explains a lot

Yusuke: -- he was lying you know that right

Kuwabara: You were?!?!

Touya: DUH! I'm a DEMON not a human!!!!!!

Kuwabara: whaaa I'm so confused now!!!!!!

Everyone: --;;;;

Koenma: Remind me again why I let that idiot fight for me

Yusuke: I'd like to know that too

Touya: whispers to Jin You know, I meant what I said when I said it's hotter than hot in a lot of good ways.

Jin: blush Where's Arabia again?

Touya: Oh only about ten thousand miles to the West of here.

Jin: Then what are we waiting for? Lets go! picks up Touya and flies out door

Yusuke: runs to door HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?!?!?!

Jin: calling back ARABIA! WHERE ELSE?! SEE YOU GUYS LATER! disappear in the distance

Everyone: anime fall

Reisho: running after the flying demons WAIT! MY BELOVED ICICLE!!!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!

Ruka: HEY!!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Yomi: Oh no you're staying RIGHT here with me

Ruka: Whaaaaaaaa TT

Kuwabara: Um........I guess its now just us five huh.

Hiei and Kurama: stop making out

Hiei: Jeez when did you figure that out?

Kuwabara: SHUT UP MIDGET! At least I don't make out with Kurama every five seconds

Kurama: cringes Thank Inari I make out with Hiei instead of you. If I had to make out with you every five seconds I'd have to spend to five second rest periods to wash out my mouth instead of breathing.

Kuwabara: IS THAT AN INSULT?!?!?

Koenma: Good job Kuwabara you actually figured out that Kurama insulted you.

Yusuke: OH NO!

Hiei: What?

Yusuke: TOUYA! He was supposed to choose who goes next!

Ddc: appears HELLO! The almighty ME has the answer! Everyone write your names on pieces of paper, and throw em in Koenma's weird dome hat thingy and then whoever's name gets pulled out goes next! Woohoo I rock disappears

Yusuke: You know that girl is really weird.

Hiei: NO SHE ISNT!

Kurama: YEAH! SHE'S LOCKING US IN A SUITCASE!

Yusuke: As I said, weird.

Koenma: WEIRD DOME HATE THINGY?!?!?! THAT'S A VERY STYLISH REKAI HAT!!!!

Yusuke: No she's right. It's a weird dome hat thingy. Ok everyone lets do what the weird girl says

Everyone: writes names on papers and stuffs em in hat

Yusuke: Ok since I was the last person here to go, I'll pick the paper. pulls out sheet of paper

Ddc: Yay! Another chapter done! I'm so proud. Hahahahaha!!! Old kai!!! does old kai from dbz impression woo woo woo ooo woo ooo. Tehehehehehehehe go old kai! Don't break ur hip though! ;;;;; ok enough trying to dance. That was so much fun though ooo dragonball! I hope they show Crane!!!! Hahahahahahaha Hiei's voice actor does CRANE! THE OLD GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE A WEASEL!!!!!! Tehehehehe he's kind of cute when he's younger though ok ok ok I'm done. Anyway, I'M SORRY I TOOK JIN AND TOUYA OUT OF THE FIC!!!!!! I just got the idea and since I need to wind down this fic, I decided to go with it. ;;; so don't eat me! I'm to young to be eaten!!!!!


	10. Under the Sea

Disclaimer: lalalalalalalalala can I pwease own yu yu hakusho? Pwease? puppy anime eyes

Kuri: eye twitches Get away from me you're scaring me.

Ddc: Tehehehehehe

Summary: Short disclaimer today cus im not feeling very creative with disclaimers. Woohoo I just had another stroke of genius and have got another good idea for a fic! Woohoo! But I'm not telling, cus I haven't written it up yet. ok I just figured out that I'm sleepy. --;;; oh well sleepiness is good! Cus I'm weird when I'm sleepy!!! ok on with the fic I got nothing else to say ;;;

Yusuke: pulls out sheet of paper

Everyone: WELL?!?!

Yusuke: snickers

Everyone: --;;;;

Kurama: Just tell us who it is!

Yusuke: Why should I?

Hiei: Because I'll have my dragon eat you

Kurama: And after that I'll have my death tree eat your soul

Yusuke: Man you two are violent today ;;;

Hiei and Kurama: Thank you flash peace signs as confetti flies through air

Yusuke: AHH NOT AGAIN!!! anime fall

Hiei and Kurama: Tehehehehehe this never gets old

Koenma: Please make it get old! I'm too young to die!

Kuwabara: But aren't you seven hundred years old?

Koenma: EXACTLY! Too young to die!!!

Kurama: Oh shut up you big baby

Hiei: Yeah really. Your whining's pissin' me off.

Koenma: --;;; well sorry if your little victory thingy is scary

Kurama: Oh we can be MUCH scarier

Koenma: Really. I'd like to see how.

Hiei and Kurama: pretend to be ghetto

Hiei: Yo yo yo whatz up ma homey?

Kurama: Nada honey baby. You want some a dis?

Hiei: Oooo ya know me well sugar babe. makes out with Kurama

Koenma: 00 falls over backwards in faint xx

Kuwabara: fainted xx

Yusuke: laughing his ass off

outside

Karasu: 00 since when was Kurama ghetto?

Kuronue: pulls a ghetto Kurama is my homey from da hood.

Karasu: anime fall

Mukuro: You idiots, nobody here is from the ghetto! They're just doing that to scare people!

Kuronue and Karasu: We knew that! ;;;

Mukuro: rolls eyes Uh huh sure ya did.

Bui: pokes Mukuro Hey um Muku? I think we should help Ruka down now.

Mukuro: And why the hell should we do that?

Bui: points to tree

Mukuro: turns around and sees Yomi raping Ruka AHHH!!!! YOMI YOU PERVERTED OLD GOAT!!!!

Yomi: Tehehehehehehe

inside

Hiei and Kurama: stop making out and see Yomi raping Ruka in the tree 00

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Ooooooo watches

Koenma: oooooo my turn my turn! pushes Kuwabara away

Kuwabara: Hey!!!!

Koenma: hits him on head with vase Shut up! This is better than watching that really hot

ningen girl shower on the big screen monitor!

Yusuke: whistles Woohoo Koenma! I never knew you were such a hentai!

Kurama: 00 how can you ENJOY that?!?!?

Hiei: Yeah really 00

Kurama: Uh oh gulps

Hiei: What?

Kurama: turns Yoko

Hiei: Uh oh!!!!

Yoko: runs to window Aw I thought this was actually going to be fun to watch. Yomi ALWAYS does that. pouts Can't teach an old goat new tricks I guess.

Hiei: anime fall

Yoko: CUTIE!!!!! grabs Hiei and makes out with him vigorously

Kuwabara: AHHHH!!!!!

Yusuke: 00 did Yoko just say cutie?!?!

Yoko: stops making out with Hiei I'm happy now

Hiei:

Yoko: Tehehehehehehee ;;;

Hiei: Yoko.......

Yoko: yes love?

Hiei: stares

Yoko: oooo not now love not now. Later.

Hiei: oooo ok!

Yusuke: I have a pretty good idea of what you two are talking about and I'm currently being plagued with disturbing images.

Hiei and Yoko:

Yoko: Disturbing images are good for you though

Hiei: Of course, acting out those disturbing images is better for you

Yoko: True makes out with Hiei

Kuwabara: AHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!! falls through floor

Koenma: peers through Kuwabara-shaped hole in floor Hey Kuwabara! Don't you think you're over reacting? They've only been doing that for the past looks at clock Four hours.

Kuwabara: climbs out of hole I can't help it! It's so wrong!

Yusuke: No it's not. You're so wrong!

Kuwabara: Huh?

Yusuke: Not to mention stupid.

Kuwabara: HEY!!!! I'M NOT STUPID!!! charges Yusuke

Yusuke: side steps

Kuwabara: crashes into bookshelf owww my head

Yusuke: laughing Well I guess Kuwabara's really "cramming" his head full of books

Yoko: looks up from making out with Hiei on the ground Hey I wonder what happened to Reisho?

on Highway 101

Riesho: running down one of the lanes panting Touya! Come back my beloved icicle! Whew all this running really kills your legs.

Giant refrigerator truck: honks at hunched of Reisho

Riesho: Huh? looks at truck that's heading straight for him AHHH!!!!! tries to out run truck

Truck: plows into Riesho

Riesho: stuck on front window like bug

Truck driver: tries to wipe him off window with wind-shield wipers

Kuwabara's house

Hiei: I guess we'll never know.

Kuwabara: good that guy's creepy. I hope we never see him again.

Koenma: Hey! We forgot about who's singing!

Yoko: Oh yeah! Hey! grabs head

Kuwabara: Oro?

Ddc: appears HEY! THAT'S KENSHIN'S LINE! NOT YOURS! disappears

Kuwabara: huh? I'm so confused.

Yusuke: That's cus you're an idiot

Yoko: No! I don't wanna! You can't make me!

Koenma: Um guys why is Yoko spazzing out?

Hiei: Oh he's just having a fight with himself.

Kuwabara: 00 is that normal?

Hiei: If you have two different people in the same body then yes it is.

Yoko: No! You stupid bastard! I'm not leaving! Ah! bites hand You bit me! You stupid bastard you bit me! That's it! pulls hair HA! Take that!

Everyone except Hiei: 00

Hiei: Ok you two break it up.

Yoko: Noooooo I lost. goes back to red haired Kurama

Kurama: HA! That loser I beat him. Owww my poor poor hair holds head He didn't have to pull my hair so hard!

Yusuke Kuwabara and Koenma: anime fall

Kurama: Hey Yusuke! Tell us who's going now!

Yusuke: Ok! pulls out paper from pocket KOENMA!

Koenma: Meep! Why me?!!?

Yusuke: Because the paper from your stupid hat says so. And I say you're singing Under the Sea! Because I had to sing a stupid song from the Little Mermaid.

Kurama: HEY! The Little Mermaid rocks! Don't insult the Little Mermaid!

Yusuke: Hn. Whatever

Hiei: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! NO STEALING MY LINE!!!

Yusuke: I don't see your name on it!

Hiei: pulls out legal document HA! It's MINE! I got it COPY WRITE! Hahaha sucker! Now I can sue you!

Yusuke: gulp

Hiei: Give me...... thinks A BILLION GALLEONS OF ICE CREAM!!!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Koenma: CAN I SING NOW?!?!?!?!?!

Yusuke: PLEASE! DO!

lights go down

Koenma: starts talking/singing to Kurama _Ariel, listen to me_

_The human world, it's a mess_

_Life under the sea _

_Is better than anything they got up there_

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake._

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

Kurama: whispers to Hiei Why is he singing to me?

Hiei: Because you look like Ariel

Kurama: Oh

Hiei: But he is right

Kurama: What do you mean?

Hiei: What more are you looking for?

Kurama: smiles absolutely nothing.

Koenma: _Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

Kurama and Hiei: making out

Koenma: _Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Uh oh!_

Yusuke: Man Koenma's boring when he sings

Kuwabara: You said it

Yusuke: HEY TODDLER! START DANCING!

Koenma: grrrrrr starts dancing weirdly _Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles _

_Life is the bubbles _

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

Yusuke and Kuwabara: rolling on the floor laughing their asses off because Koenma's

doing the funky chicken dance while singing

Koenma: _Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

Kurama and Hiei: making out

Koenma: _The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul _

_Yeah_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rocking' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow!_

Yusuke and Kuwabara: laughing

Koenma: trying to regain breath after big rap part

Kurama and Hiei: still making out

Koenma: _Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Being the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand!_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_Know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here _

_Under the sea!!!_

Koenma: looks at Kurama and Hiei

Kurama and Hiei: still making out

Koenma: grrrrrr KURAMA!! YOU WEREN'T PAYING ANY ATTENTION!!!

Kurama: stops making out with Hiei Yup. You got a problem with that?

Koenma: GRRRRRRRR 

Yusuke and Kuwabara: laughing their asses off

Yusuke: Hahahaha nice chicken dance Koenma hahahahaha

Kuwabara: Yeah that was great!!! Hahahahaa

outside

Kurama fanclub except for Yomi: HEY! HE STOLE OUR VICTORY DANCE!!!

Botan: Oh you guys shut up. He looked oh so cute doing that!

Ogre: appears Koenma?! Oh hi Botan.

Botan: Hi Ogre! Wanna join my Koenma fanclub?

Ogre: SURE!!! Weeeeee!!! Fun fun fun!

Kurama and Hiei fanclubs: anime fall

Yomi: weeeeeee I like this tree now!!!

Ruka: gasps Help me! Somebody please!!!

Mukuro: Hell no, if I go up there that perverted old goat will rape me too!

Yomi: Oh no I wont! You know that!

Mukuro: Promise?

Yomi: Pinky swear!

Mukuro: Oh ok. climbs up tree

Yomi: pushes Ruka off tree and grabs Mukuro Tehehehe new play mate!!!! rips

Mukuro's clothes

Mukuro: AHH!!!! YOU PINKY SWORE!!!

Yomi: Tehehehe I had my ears, fingers, AND toes crossed.

Karasu: he's got a point you know. If you have all those things crossed you can definitely break a pinky swear

Mukuro: AHH!!!!!!!!

inside

Hiei: 00 my boss is getting raped by an ancient six eared goat in a tree.

Kurama: snickers

Hiei: I'll never be able to look at her the same way again. 00

Koenma: oooooo more raping in trees!!! runs to window to watch

Yusuke and Kuwabara: push each other as they run to window

Kurama: No! ARGH! NOT AGAIN! turns yoko

Yoko: goes to window Nope still not exciting. Ok FINE Shuichi you can make out with Hiei more! Jeez don't through another temper tantrum, they're embarrassing. I mean seriously, you're acting like a two year old. turns back into Kurama

Kurama: YAY! makes out with Hiei

Koenma: OK! I gotta pick the next person! And I pick.....

Ddc: Tehehehehehe sorry this kind of goes over the pg-13 rating, but oh well I didn't go into detail so I'm keeping it pg-13 tehehehehe hi Kris! Like the Mukuro getting raped part? Don't worry, I'll have Botan rape her later maybe tehehehe don't ask. Long story. Well anyway, please please PLEASE review!!!! I luv reviews!!! They make me feel all special and loved well gotta go work on getting kris to update her story. ja! And don't forget, reviews make me feel special and luved, and when I feel special and luved I update faster.


	11. Les Poissons

Disclaimer: Ok no funky disclaimers. Sorry.

Everyone: WHAAAA!!!

Ddc: 00;;;;;;; ok then.

Summary: HELLO! tehehehe ok cus I'm seriously sugar high off soda and lemon lollipops (teheheheheeh kris. Lemon lollipops sorry inside joke ;;;) and because I wann start the sequel for this fic, I'm making another chapter!!! Woohoo! Everyone do a dance!!!! Except the chicken dance, that is reserved for me and the dancing hampster in a chicken suit that is sitting on my kitchen counter. ;;; don't ask. Oh and I'm loaning that to Koenma and the Kurama fanclub, so they're giving it back to me asap. RIGHT GUYS??!

Koenma and Kurama fanclub: Meep! Yes ma'am!

good. Ok then, on with the fic!!!!

Koenma: I pick.....

Kurama: Lalalalalalalalalala

Yusuke: Random comment #570!

Hiei: What the hell are you talking about Yusuke?

Yusuke: Never mind you wouldn't understand.

Kuwabara: True nobody ever understands Yusuke.

Kieko: shouts through window I DO!

Shizuru: I DO TOO!

Kuwabara and Yusuke: AH! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!?!?!

Kieko: We

Shizuru: Are

Both: The Yusuke Fanclub! flash peace signs as confetti flies through air

Everyone: anime fall

Kurama: gets up and brushes dust off of him Well it looks like we all have fanclubs now. Except for you Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Whhaaaaaa nobody loves me!

Hiei: And for good reason too.

Kuwabara: I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT LOUDER!

Hiei: Ok. AND FOR GOOD REASON TOO!!!

Kuwabara: RAWR!!!! attacks Hiei

Hiei: jumps up and down on Kuwabara's head WEEEEE!!!! HE'S A

TRAMPOLINE!!!!!

Yusuke: 00;;;; what on earth did you eat Hiei?!?!

Hiei: Only twenty lemon flavored lollipops.

Kurama: Uh oh. That explains a lot.

Hiei: jumps onto Kurama SANTA!!!!!! Can I have a pretty silver fox doll for Christmas? Huh huh can I can I PWEASE!!! anime puppy eyes

Kurama: 00;;;;;;;;;

Yusuke: anime fall

Hiei: runs around room with his arms spread out like airplane wings WEEEEE!!!!

Woosh! Woosh! I can fly I can fly!

Yusuke: Oh god it's our Christmas party all over again! Now all he has to do is...

Hiei: jumps off couch and flaps arms and "flies" into bookshelf

Yusuke: grimaces That.

Kurama: OH NO!!! HIEI!!! SPEAK TO ME!!! holds hand

Hiei: Weeeeeee!!!!! It's Ariel from the Little Mermaid!!!! Hey where'd your tail go?!?!?!

Kurama: Ok he's fine.

Hiei: I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE!!!! jumps on Kurama's back Giddi up horsy! Can I be in the rodeo?!? Huh huh can I can I?!?!?!

Yusuke: 00;;;;; I'm scared he's worse than Jin when he's hyper!

Hiei: points at Yusuke Hey look! It's a king! Let's through coconuts at him!!!!!!

Yusuke: AHHH!!!! KURAMA!!! GET YOUR CRAZY BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!

Kurama: STOP IT HIEI!!!

Hiei: gets creepy seductive look Oh baby aren't you looking hot tonight.

Kurama: 00 gulps Uh oh.

Hiei: wraps arm around Kurama's waist Hey sugar how bout coming with me back to my pad. It'll just be the two of us. Sounds like fun, neh?

Kurama: 00 Hiei.............

Hiei: puts hand up Kurama's shirt don't be so tense baby. Relax. Enjoy yourself.

Kurama: looks around at others Um guys?!? A little help here?!?!

Kuwabara: No way! The last thing I need is Hiei jumping me!

Hiei: looks at Kuwabara AHH!!!! IT'S THE SON OF GOLLEM AND A CAVE TROLL!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!

Kurama: sighs in relief that Hiei's back to little kid hyperness whew.

Hiei:grabs pair of scissors I think your hair is too long red! Time to have a trim!

Kurama: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!

Hiei: chases Kurama around with a pair of scissors

Kurama: runs away holding hair HIEI!!! STOP IT!!!!!

Hiei: NEVER REDDIELOCKS!!!!! WEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Koenma: 00 at least he hasn't done anything to me yet.

Hiei: sees Koenma OOOO!!! LOOK!!!! THE LITTLE TODDLER HAS A FUNKY HAT!!!

Koenma: Uh oh.

Hiei: KILL THE HAT!!! grabs hat and rips it to shreds using teeth

Koenma: is bald without hat

Everyone: 00

Yusuke: starts laughing Hey look!! The toddler hasn't grown hair yet!!!

Kuwabara: Hahahahahha!!! He looks like a martian!!!

Hiei: sneaks away and steals electric shaver from Kuwabara's bathroom

Kurama: is hiding on top of book shelf

Hiei: sneaks up behind Kuwabara and shaves off his hair Tehehehe now he's a martian too!!!

Kuwabara: AHHH!!! MY HAIR!!!!!! picks up pieces of hair on ground No! Speak to me hair!!! Speak to me!!!!!

Hiei: Tehehehehe!!!!!! pulls Yusuke's hair off 00 it's a wig!!!!

Yusuke: tries to cover up curly blonde hair with hands

Kurama:00 uh oh. I'm the only one with good hair left!

Hiei: ooo foxy!!!!!

Kurama: 00 YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!

Hiei: ok! runs around room skipping while singing Mary had a Little Lamb

Kuwabara: SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!!!!

Koenma: 00 OK! THE NEXT PERSON IS HIEI!!! AND HE'S SINGING looks at song list on back of cd LES POISSONS!!!!! Hopefully that'll calm him down.

Hiei: WEEEE!!!! FRENCHIES!!!!!!

lights go down low

Hiei: in perfect French accent _Les poissons_

_Les poissons_

_How I love les poissons_

_Love to chop_

_And to serve little fish_

_First I cut off their heads_

_And I pull out the bones_

_Ah mais oui_

_Ca c'est toujours delish_

Hiei: starts hacking away with invisible fish on sofa arm with katana

Kurama: sneaks down from top of book shelf

Hiei: _Les poissons _

_Les poissons_

_Hee hee hee_

_Hah hah hah_

_With the clever I hack them in two_

_I pull out what's inside_

_And I serve it up fried_

_God, I love little fishes _

_Don't you?_

Everyone: calming down

Koenma: whispers to Yusuke I think he's going back to normal!

Yusuke: Let's hope so.

Hiei: _Here's something for tempting the palate_

_Prepared in the classic technique_

_First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_

_Then you slash through the skin_

_Give the belly a slice_

_Then you rub some salt in_

'_Cause that makes it taste nice_

Hiei: has successfully dissected the sofa arm chair looks up and sees Kurama

Hiei: _Zut alors! I have missed one!!!_

Kurama: 00 uh oh.

Hiei: goes up to Kurama _Sacre bleu_

_What is this?_

_How on earth could I miss_

_Such a sweet little succulent crab?_

Kurama: Great now I'm a crab.

Hiei: _Quel dommage_

_What a loss_

_Here we go in the sauce_ throws Kurama onto the couch

Now some flour, I think 

_Just a dab_

_Now I stuff you with bread _stuffs pillow into Kurama's mouth

It don't hurt 

'_Cause you're dead_

_And you're certainly luck you are_

Kurama: 00 muffled shriek I'M NOT DEAD!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!

Hiei: brandishing katana _'Cause it's gonna be hot_

_In my big silver pot_

_Toodle loo mon poisson_

Au revoir! 

Kurama: rolls away before Hiei chops his head off with katana AHHH!!!!!!!!

Hiei: chases Kurama around room waving katana around RAWR!!!!!!!!!! POISSON!!!! COME BACK HERE POISSON!!!! I GOTTA STUFF YOU WITH BREAD!!!!!!

Kurama: AHHH!!!! HIEI!!!! CAN'T WE TALK THIS OVER?!?!?!?!

Hiei: NOPE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: 00

Hiei: runs into bookshelf and passes out xx

Kurama: huddling in corner meep!

outside

Fanclubs: 00

Mukuro: Remind me to never give Hiei any form of sugar EVER again.

Bui: I'll make a note as soon as possible.

Karasu and Kuronue: hugging each other crying

Kuronue: Whaaaaaa poor Kurama!!!!!

Karasu: Whaaaaa he was almost stuffed with bread!!!!

Kieko and Shizuru: 00 Yusuke isn't a natural black?!?!?!

Ruka and Yomi: still screwing like rabbits in tree

Botan and Ogre: have fainted from shock of bald toddler Koenma xx xx

Koto: is reading Cosmopolitan oooo so you can suck, lick, AND bite, but only if you want to. Hmmmmmm stuffs nose into Cosmopolitan

inside

Hiei: wakes up Huh? What happened? sees bald Koenma and Kuwabara, Yusuke putting his black hair back on, and Kurama shivering in a corner Uh oh did I eat sugar again?

Kurama: nods head vigorously

Yusuke: Yup you had twenty lemon lollipops.

Hiei: Uh oh. What did I do in my urge this time?

Yusuke: Urge?!?!

Hiei: Don't ask.

Kuwabara: Well to summarize everything, you jumped on my head screaming that it was a trampoline, then jumped on Kurama saying that he was Santa and that you wanted a silver fox doll for Christmas, and you flew off the couch into the bookshelf, then jumped onto Kurama's back saying he was a horsy and you wanted to be in the rodeo. And then you said Yusuke was a king and we should throw coconuts at him, and then you said that Kurama's hair was too long and you started chasing him around with scissors trying to cut his hair off, and THEN you got all weird and horny and started hitting on Kurama and then you called me the son of Gollem and a cave troll, which, I might add, is not true.

Hiei: Yes it is.

Kuwabara: SHUT UP! MY STORY TIME! NOT YOURS! Anyway, after that you cut up Koenma's had and revealed to us that he actually is bald, then you shaved off my hair so now I'm bald too, and then you pulled off Yusuke's hair, which turns out to be a wig, and by then Kurama was hiding on top of the bookshelf which somehow managed to stand up again after you flew into it, and then you started skipping around in circles singing Mary Had a Little Lamb, and then to try to calm you down we had you sing Les Poissons, only that didn't work because then you thought Kurama was a crab and so at the end of the song you were chasing him around waving your katana like a maniac and shouting that you were going to stuff him with bread, and then you ran into the bookshelf and passed out.

Hiei: 00 that wasn't me.

Yusuke: Yes it was!!

Hiei: No, that was an evil noodle that took over my brain.

Everyone: anime fall

Koenma: An evil noodle. Now that's a new one.

Hiei: crawls over to Kurama and pets hair Gomen nasai koibito. Ai shiteru

Hiei and Kurama: kiss tenderly

Everyone: Awwwwwwwww

ten minutes later

Koenma: Ok well I gotta get back to the office soon.

Kurama: And Hiei and I have a little catching up to do winks at Hiei

Hiei: big grin

Kuwabara: Yeah I gotta clean up the house before my parents get home

Yusuke: And I have absolutely nothing to do so I'll just go home for no apparent reason because everyone else has stuff to do.

Hiei: So how bout we wrap this up guys?

Kuwabara: As long as it doesn't involve you eating lemon lollipops.

Hiei: Ok I get to pick then.

Ddc: Teheheheheheheh as I said. Sugar high-ness is bad for me. It makes me do weird stuff ;;;; tehehehehehehehe. Ok I'm done giggling. Man I'm beat. It's only 12:18 though!!!! Oh well. Gotta get up tomorrow to write an evil paper from hell for the evil teacher from hell from the evil class from hell, also known as a country overview paper on Japan's recent history for Mrs. Everist for World History. --;;;; man I never wanna wake up. Oh yeah, who will Hiei choose and what song will it be? Only I know! oh and I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the final chapter of Disney Karaoke. Whaaaaaaa so sad!!!! I've had so much fun with this fic!!! But wait, it's not the last chapter yet. ;;; I'll save all the mushy crying stuff for then. ja!


	12. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Disclaimer: Trust me you don't want me to own yu yu hakusho or Disney.

Kuri: shivers oh man if you owned Disney those poor kids would be scarred for life!

Ddc: Oh you mean like YOU SCARRED ME FOR LIFE WHEN YOU STARTED TALKING ABOUT THE USES OF CHICKEN DRUMSTICKS?!!?!?!?

Kuri: Yup hey don't you agree with me that that's a very good use for one?

Ddc: NO! For one thing that would hurt like hell.

Kuri: --;;; spoil sport.

Summary: ok trust me on this one. You DON'T wanna know what Kuri told me. ;;; ok well anyway, IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! bursts into tears Whaaaaaa I can't believe it's done! ;; well, it's technically not DONE cus I haven't written it yet, but still. The concept is killing me! Oh yeah, and I decided that I'm gonna risk getting this story taken off and post this on again! Cus I know that people there liked this fic a lot, so I'll be nice well, yeah, nuf said. ON WITH THE FICCY!

afterthought CAIN AND SHIDO FROM NIGHTWALKER ARE DAMN SEXY VAMPIRES! ;;; ok I had to get that out of my system.

Hiei: grabs cd case Oooo this one looks good.

Kurama: looks over Hiei's shoulder Which one?

Hiei: points at song title That one.

Kurama: 00

Kuwabara: What is it Kurama?

Kurama: Let me see that case. turns case over Oh that explains it. This is the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack. Ok where'd the Disney case go!?!?!

Yusuke: Oh oops here it is ;;;

Hiei: What were you doing with it?!?!?!

Yusuke: Eating it

Hiei: -- seriously.

Yusuke: Giving it to them points to couch

Purple haired guy and blonde hair guy: making out on couch

Blonde: Oo Shido. Now will you return to me?

Shido: Maaayyybbbeeeeee. Ok sure Cain I'll come back.

Cain: YAY!!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Kuwabara: WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM!?!?!?!

Ddc and Kris appear

Ddc: Oops wrong fic!!! ;;;; grabs Cain and Shido Ah my two favorite bishie vamps. Come on we're going.

Kris: Can I have fun with them NOW?!?!?!

Ddc: No you got yoko and kenshin and sano. Besides I dibbed these two last night.

Kris: Awwww pouts

Ddc: Lemon lollipops

Kris: HAHAHAHAH!!!! rolling on the floor laughing her ass off

Ddc: ok time to go grabs Kris and disappears with vampires

Koenma: Ok that was weird.

Kurama: HEY!!! THAT GUY WAS COPYING MY FOX SIDE!!!!!

Yusuke: How so?

Kurama: --;;; you dumbass, he had long purplish hair and gold eyes! Yokolong purplish hair and gold eyes!

Hiei: Awww it's ok kitsune. You're still prettier. makes out with Kurama

Kuwabara: AH!!!!!

outside

Karasu: steam coming from ears THAT GUY COPIED MY BLONDE FORM!!!!!

looks at Kuronue Can I please kill him?!

Ddc: appears behind Karasu You kill him I kill you. Now pipe down. disappears

Kuronue: Ok that's really creepy. I wish she didn't do that

Kris: appears behind Karasu and Kuronue CUTIES!!!! jumps both

Kuronue and Karasu: AHHHHH!!!!!

Mukuro: points and laughs Hahahaa suckers

Bui: scratches head Hey how'd you get out of the tree?

Mukuro: I've been out of the tree for a while. Yomi liked Ruka better.

Ruka: Whaaaaaaa TT

Yomi: Weeeeee this is fun.

Botan: Ooooo lemon lollipops eats one oooooo goes all swirly eyed Oh look! Koenma! looks at Mukuro

Ogre: Um I don't think that's Koenma

Botan: shaddup Ogre ya don't know whatda talkin' about

Mukuro: covering eyes from Yomi and doesn't notice Botan

Botan: KOENMA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! jumps Mukuro and starts raping her

Mukuro: AHH!!! WHY THE HELL AM I BEING RAPED ALL THE TIME?!?!?!?!?

Botan: Why Koenma did you have a sex change? You sound so feminine. Oh well!

Mukuro: WHAAAAA NOT AGAIN!!

Fanclubs: 00

inside

Hiei and Kurama: look outside to see Karasu and Kuronue being jumped by red haired girl from before and Mukuro being raped by Botan 00

Koenma: OH MY GOD BOTAN IS RAPING MUKURO!!!!! GOD HELP US! Oh wait, I'm a god. ;;;; ok then, um, SOMEBODY HELP US!!!

Kuwabara: 00 and I thought guys making out was scary

Yusuke: WOOHOO GO BOTAN!!!!

Everyone: anime fall

Kuwabara: I never knew you were that perverted Yusuke

Yusuke: I'm shameless and proud of it!

Hiei: rolls eyes Baka.

Yusuke: Hey why aren't I baka muy grande like Kuwabara?

Hiei: No that phrase is reserved for him

Kuwabara: YAY! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!!! does happy chicken dance

Kris: sees chicken dance through window AH!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!! disappears

Kuwabara: Eh?

Koenma: Whatever. Hiei what are we singing!!

Hiei: looks at case Hey Fox! What about this one?

Kurama: ooo that'd be a good one.

Koenma: What is it?

Hiei: Who sings what part?

Kurama: Hmmm I think you should sing that part and I'll sing that part and the other's these parts

Kuwabara: Who sings what part?!?

Yusuke: What song?!?!?!

Hiei: Nah I think Kuwabra should sing that part and the baka that part and the toddler that part.

Koenma Kuwabara and Yusuke: WHAT'S THE FRICKING SONG?!?!?!?!

Hiei and Kurama:

Hiei: Jeez so pushy. Can you feel the love tonight. Obviously.

Yusuke: --;;; go figure. Hiei always picks mushy songs.

Hiei: That's so not true! I picked hakuna matata!

Yusuke: Exactly. Mushy songs

Kurama: How is a song about relaxing and a warthog smelling bad mushy?

Yusuke: It just is ok!?!?!?!

Kurama: -- whatever

Kuwabara: Ok lets sing it! Who sings what?

Hiei: I'm Simba cus I've got the deepest voice. Kurama's Nala cus he's got the girliest voice, and you two are the same characters as you were in Hakuna Matata

Koenma: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!

Kurama: You're in the chorus with Yusuke and Kuwabara

Koenma: Oh ok!

Hiei: -- can we start now!?!?!?!

lights go down low

Yusuke: _I can see what's happ'ning_

Kuwabara: _What?_

Yusuke: _And they don't have a clue!_

Kuwabara: looks around _Who?_

Yusuke: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two. _sad face

Kuwabara: _Oh _sad face

Yusuke: _The sweet caress of the twilight_

_There's magic everwhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

Koenma Kuwabara and Yusuke: _Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

outside

Yusuke Fanclub: 0,0

Kieko: He has such a dreamy voice sighs

Yusuke: winks at Kieko

Kieko: faints

inside

Hiei: grins then looks sad _So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

Kurama: grinning too _ He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

All five: _Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

Hiei and Kurama: fall onto couch and start making out

Kuwabara: tries to keep from screaming

Yusuke: tries to sound sad but fails miserably _And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

_His carefree days with us are history_

_In short, our pal is doomed_

music dwindles away

Yusuke: Woohoo that rocked! Didn't it you guys?

Kuwabara: gagging again

Koenma: waving at Ogre through window

Hiei and Kurama: still making out on the couch

Yusuke: --;;;;

outside

Everyone except for Botan and Mukuro who have disappeared: sobbing

Karasu: That was so beautiful!

Bui: Hiei is so good as a soloist!

Kieko: Yusuke winked at me! Did you see it?!?!

Shizuru: 0,0 Yusuke's voice is so pretty!

Ogre: Ooooo looky! Koenma's waving at me!

Kuronue: looks at tree Hey where'd Yomi go?

Karasu: Uh oh. YOMI'S ON THE LOOSE!!! EVERYBODY RUN AWAY!!!!!

Bui: Why?

Yomi: jumps off of roof and starts raping Kuronue

Karasu: THAT'S WHY! RUN!!!!!

Fanclubs except for Kuronue: run away

Hiei: looks up from making out with Kurama on the couch Hey where'd the fanclubs go?

Kurama: I only see Kuronue. Oo turns yoko

Yoko: Oooo

Kuwabara: AH! shuts curtains

Yusuke: 00 why was Kuronue naked?

Everyone: hear thuds on the roof

Yoko: hugs Hiei I'm scared!

Yusuke: rolls eyes You're pathetic Yoko you know that right?

Yoko: Shut up. I bet Yomi's on the loose again

Kuwabara: How is that a bad thing?

Yoko: Trust me. It's a bad thing.

Koenma: Why.....

Yomi: crashes through window Marine style RAWR!!!!

Everyone: AHH!!!! run around room in circles

Yomi: RAWR jumps on Koenma

Koenma: AHHH!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!

Yomi: rapes Koenma

Kuwabara: QUICK! TO THE DOOR!!

Everyone: runs to the door

Yusuke: tries to open door DAMN IT! IT'S LOCKED!

Yomi: peeks around doorway PEAK A BOO! I SEE YOU! jumps Kuwabara

Yusuke Hiei and Yoko: AHHHH!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!! run upstairs

Yusuke: Come on you guys, we've gotta find a way out before that freak catches us!

Yomi: runs up and jumps Yusuke from behind MUHAHAHAH!!! YOU TWO ARE NEXT!!!!!

Yoko and Hiei: AHH!!!! run into main bedroom and lock the door

Yoko: scared look What do we do now?!?! We're trapped!!!

Hiei: Ok let's calm down and think of a way out.

Yomi: starts punching door down

Yoko and Hiei: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Hiei: points THE WINDOW!!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!

Yoko and Hiei: run to window

Yoko: Ok. On the count of the three. One. Two

Yomi: YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME!!!!! runs into Yoko and Hiei and push them out of window

Yoko and Hiei: AHHHHHHH oof hit ground xx xx

Yomi: hits head on tree branch

Yoko and Hiei: wake up

Hiei: pokes Yomi Is he dead?

Yoko: Lets just say he is. What do you say we go to my place?

Hiei: Sounds like fun. I'm assuming the party's over anyway.

Yoko and Hiei: walk away

2 hours later

Jin and Touya: fly through broken window

Jin: Is as red as a tomato That's the last time I EVER go somewhere where a song says the days are hotter than hot. I'll be peeling for weeks!

Touya: also sunburned Hey I'm not much better you know. sees Koenma on ground What happened here?!?!

Jin: floats to hallway Hey Kuwabara's here too!

Touya: walks up stairs So is Yusuke

Both: walk into main bedroom and look out window to see Yomi on the ground

Yomi:

Jin: scratches head If I didn't know better I'd say that the blind old windbag of a goat went on a raping spree and raped everyone except Hiei and Yoko, who were pushed out the window by Yomi and then went back to Kurama's place.

Touya: You and your imagination. Jeez. Sometimes I wonder about you. Oh well, I guess the party's over. Too bad. Come on, let's go get some chocolate.

Jin: WEEEE!!! CHOCOLATE!!! LEAD THE WAY ICY!

Touya: Then we can get my favorite lemon flavored ice cream.

Jin: Ok! Let's go!!! Let's go!!!

Touya: Ok ok keep your horn on.

Jin and Touya: walk out of house

Ddc: WHHHAAAAA IT'S REALLY OVER!!!!! TT oh well! I got a sequel in the works anyway! so check that out once I post it! And as always, please review! And I'll try to have this story up on asap. So until next time, ja! Whaaaa kuri! I still cant believe its really over!!!

Kuri: Aw man now you're gonna be blubbering all night.

Ddc: Whaaa. Oh wait. I can watch Nightwalker!!!!

Kuri: --;;; well that was fast.

Ddc: Shut up.

Kuri: So until next time. JA! And check out Ddc's other fics! Cus I'm in them!

Ddc: --

Kuri:

Ddc: oh and don't forget to check out the sequel to this fic, Not Another Karaoke Party. ja ja!


End file.
